


Balance

by Keyron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyron/pseuds/Keyron
Summary: Red a disparu depuis trois ans, Blue est un petit con.Mais le hasard est une pute, et c'est toujours quand on ne cherche plus ce qu'on a perdu qu'on le retrouve.(Très, très slow burn.)
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. I – Nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit à la base pour un concours de fanfic Pokémon, mais j'ai trop apprécié écrire sur eux deux pour m'arrêter à ce que j'ai rendu officiellement. Les quatre premiers chapitres sont ceux du concours, et ne font que développer les personnages et leur relation. (J'avoue j'ai pas osé donner du ship pour un concours...)
> 
> Quant aux chapitres suivants...un jour, leur voyage au pays du déni finira bien par s'arrêter.

Les immenses murs sombres ne laissant qu’un faible courant d’air passer dans la salle, l’étouffant nuage de poussière stagne au milieu du terrain. L’architecture ancienne et la trop faible quantité de gens réussissant l’exploit de se hisser ici, au pinacle du temple des combats de légende qu’est la Ligue de Kanto, n’aident pas à recevoir beaucoup de plaintes, même si le problème est évident lors de matchs Pokémon– à moins que les Maîtres précédents n’aient volontairement souhaité conserver ce défaut de conception pour les cliffhangers dramatiques.

Blue songe qu’il y remédiera dès la fin du match, ce qui ne saurait tarder : Tortank venant de lancer un ultime Hydrocanon à pleine puissance sur le Dracaufeu de Red, il est voué à gagner. Non, destiné à demeurer grand Maître de la Ligue, invaincu jusqu’à ses derniers jours, champion divin et éternel du combat Pokémon. C’était écrit, il en est certain.

Pourtant, quelque chose ne semble pas coller. Comme une sensation de malaise, qui paraît tout aussi déterminée que la poussière stationnaire à le prendre peu à peu à la gorge, l’étouffer sinueusement. D’abord, le doute. Pourquoi Tortank n’évacue pas la poussière de quelques puissants jets d’eau ? Puis le stress. Ne devrait-il pas au moins revenir vers lui ?

— Tortank !

Le silence répond à son appel. Fronçant les sourcils, il hésite sur la marche à suivre. Il est dangereux de s’avancer sur le terrain d’un match Pokémon, mais que diable se passe-t-il au milieu de cette brume agaçante ?

Soudain, un grondement sinistre, et un bruit de battement d’ailes. Dracaufeu est encore debout ? Les puissantes ailes du dragon dissipèrent grossièrement l’écran de poussière, et Blue plisse les yeux pour distinguer l’action, mais soudain tout semble s’arrêter.

Dracaufeu a réussi à majoritairement esquiver l’attaque, semblerait-il, puisque son corps ardent ne laisse s’échapper quelques volutes de vapeur que d’un côté de son corps, mais surtout…il a réussi à surprendre Tortank, dont il tient la gorge entre ses puissantes mâchoires. Tortank est fixe, alerte, prêt à réagir, mais Blue sent l’incertitude de son Pokémon de là où il est.  
C’est très mauvais. Ce sont leurs deux derniers Pokémon, tous les autres ont peu à peu succombé au combat sans merci qu’ils se livrent depuis désormais plus d’une heure, et Blue commence à fatiguer d’être resté concentré avec intensité aussi longtemps. 

Le dresseur aux cheveux châtain remarque alors qu’il peut désormais aussi voir Red, au fond.  
Red le minable, Red la poker face, Red la mauviette. Red qui regarde tout le temps ses baskets, ou ses Pokémon. Mais Red qui actuellement le fixe, lui, Blue, à travers le terrain. Le temps se suspend, les secondes s’étirent, et le jeune Maître se rend compte qu’il peut entendre ses propres battements de cœur. La scène ressemble à un arrêt sur image, une photo sinistre, au fur et à mesure que l’issue semble de plus en plus évidente.

Un instant, Blue s’entend penser honnêtement qu’il a perdu. Que Dracaufeu est meilleur, que Red l’a mieux entraîné, qu’il l’a mérité. Après tout, ne l’avait-il pas toujours mérité ? Toutes ces fois où il était venu surprendre Red après un combat difficile, juste pour l’écraser ? Le retrouver à la sortie d’une route ardue, afin de laisser ses Pokémon en pleine forme déboiter les siens ? Les piques gratuites, la haine superficielle, la volonté de toujours le rabaisser, en bas, plus bas encore.  
Mais Blue est ridiculement fier et n’a que onze ans, il n’a pas encore le recul nécessaire pour dominer son orgueil démesuré. Ainsi, il balaye ce faible sentiment d’honnêteté la seconde suivante, détourne son regard noisette de celui de Red et hurle aussi fort qu’il le peut avec sa voix d’enfant :

— TORTANK ! REPLI !

Mais c’est peine perdue, Blue voit les lèvres de Red s’agiter sans qu’il n’en entende le son, et Dracaufeu lance un Déflagration à bout portant. Tortank laisse échapper un cri déchirant qui lui glace le sang. L’attaque ne semble jamais s’arrêter, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin son Pokémon se fasse presque cracher au sol par Dracaufeu, s’étalant mollement au sol. KO.

— NOOON ! IMPOSSIBLE !

Mais il a beau se ruer sur Tortank, le combat est terminé : il le sait, il a perdu.  
Blue, le plus jeune Maître de la Ligue de toute l’histoire de Kanto, vient de se faire déchoir de sa glorieuse renommée. A peine vainqueur qu’il devient perdant, et malgré lui, il ressent le besoin de voir le visage de Red. De voir ce à quoi ressemble muet Red après tout ça, puisqu’il est désormais Maître Red. Alors, il relève son visage déformé de dégoût vers son rival, et manque de se sentir défaillir devant la mine résignée de Red, qui regarde encore ses baskets.  


▬ ▬ ▬

Un flash aux journal télévisé, et dans les heures suivantes une ville se faisait rayer de la carte.  
Les habitants de Cramois’Île savaient depuis bien longtemps qu’ils habitaient un lieu à risque, alors quand le volcan s’est éveillé, l’évacuation s’est faite assez rapidement. Avec l’aide de Pokémon et des secours il n’y eut que très peu de victimes, mais durant toute l’opération, le Kanto entier tremblait, les yeux rivés sur les infos. Les bâtiments, les possessions, les souvenirs, en quelques jours tout s’était envolé en fumée sous la cendre et les coulées de lave. Les humains avaient cru pouvoir s’approprier les flancs sauvages d’un volcan, et la nature avait repris ses droits après un bref appel de phares via signaux de fumée.  
Au final, tout n’est qu’une question de balance.

Depuis les quatre dernières années, Blue a trouvé le temps de devenir le Champion d’Arène le plus jeune de Kanto, enchaînant après son exploit de Maître, et il a beau avoir encore quinze ans, sa renommée n’a fait que continuer de s’ancrer dans le palmarès de la région. Elle commence même à s’étendre à Johto dit-on, et parfois on vient de loin pour l’affronter, ce qui ne manque de satisfaire son ego. Impliqué au sein de beaucoup d’évènements médiatiques, il remporte encore aujourd’hui la grande majorité de ses affrontements et parfait de jour en jour ses stratégies de combat avec son équipe.

Pourtant, depuis que l’éruption a eu lieu, il déserte occasionnellement l’arène, s’échappe des regards et disparaît quelques jours, avant de revenir l’air de rien. Personne ne sait ce qu’il ne fait ni où il va, car personne n’est proche de Blue.

Il a des groupies, des admirateurs, des habitués de l’arène, une journaliste même, qui semble avoir trouvé comme passe-temps favori de venir l’interviewer toutes les semaines. Mais lorsque l’arène est fermée et que Blue est sorti, personne ne sait où il est.

▬ ▬ ▬

Souffle de brise maritime, accompagné du crépitement de l’eau dans le sable et du crissement des pattes de Krabby s’enfuyant entre les rochers. Le chant du paysage côtier est à peine troublé par le rythme lent des pas du châtain qui y erre, les yeux dans le vague, suivant distraitement du regard l’ombre de Roucarnage qui se découpe parfois autour de lui dans le sable. Il l’a laissé s’amuser dans les courants aériens après être venu jusqu’ici sur son dos, sa présence dans le ciel ayant l’avantage de dissuader les Pokémon sauvages de s’approcher.

Le soleil brûle le paysage alentour et Blue commence à étouffer sous sa veste noire, qu’il finit par retirer et plier sous son bras avant de continuer à marcher. Qu’est-il venu faire ici ? Il vous répondrait sans hésitation qu’il fuit l’agitation de ses fans, qu’il prend une pause pour ré-inspirer sa flamme combative, que même les stars ont besoin de bronzer un peu…mais au fond, qu’en pense-t-il ? Blue fuit ses propres pensées, mais il est plus difficile qu’il ne l’imaginait d’échapper au questionnement incessant qui lui revient en tête depuis maintenant deux ans : où est Red.

Après sa nomination de Maître de la Ligue, Red s’est progressivement effacé, jusqu’à finalement disparaître sans laisser de traces. Le Maître avait disparu. Dans quel monde vivait-on ? La police avait beau avoir cherché toutes les villes et coins possibles, personne ne semblait savoir ce qu’il était advenu du petit brun à la casquette rouge. Sa mère était dans tous ses états, et continue d’elle-même encore aujourd’hui des recherches, à demander à chaque inconnu qu’elle croise si personne n’a vu de petit garçon muet à la coupe en pétard accompagné d’un Pikachu. Sans aucune nouvelle de sa part et son poste vacant, Peter est devenu quelques temps plus tard le nouveau Maître.

On l’avait proposé à Blue avant, ceci dit. Après tout il avait été possesseur du titre un peu plus d’une heure lui aussi, et s’était tant démarqué de par son âge et son talent au combat qu’il lui avait été demandé s’il souhaitait remonter de lui-même sur le trône. Il avait hésité, pour être honnête. Un moment, il avait envisagé de reprendre ce qui lui était dû, soit le titre de meilleur dresseur du monde…mais quelque chose l’avait dérangé dans le fond. Déjà, retourner au lieu de son ultime défaite ; peu inspirant, vraiment. Tortank garde encore aujourd’hui une cicatrice au cou depuis le combat au sommet contre Dracaufeu, et ce rappel de leur échec le mine déjà bien assez au quotidien. Mais à côté de ça…il n’y avait vu aucun mérite. Il s’était battu de toutes ses forces, avait créé l’équipe de rêve pour monter au sommet, il avait gagné sa place, mais là, y retourner sans écraser Red ? C’était comme retirer tout le prestige d’un trophée, obtenir la première place en restant les bras croisés, hors Blue n’est pas comme ça. Il est compétiteur dans l’âme, alors devenir Maître gratuitement ne l’avait simplement pas intéressé.

A la place, il a remporté toutes les qualifications pour devenir Champion d’Arène haut la main, et aujourd’hui s’occupe en aidant d’autres dresseurs à augmenter leur potentiel, dans l’éternelle quête de trouver quelqu’un de son niveau.  
Car, honnêtement : seul Red reste à sa hauteur aujourd’hui. Aussi présomptueux qu’il puisse être, il se sait capable de vaincre n’importe quel autre dresseur de Kanto, peut-être pas du premier coup, mais juste le temps d’adapter sa stratégie à l’adversaire. N’importe quel autre, sauf Red. Hors, Red avait disparu.

La satisfaction de renverser systématiquement n’importe quel challenger perdait peu à peu sa saveur, et même les quelques dresseurs arrivant à battre son équipe d’arène et remportant son badge pour se frotter à la Ligue n’arrivent plus à l’émouvoir autant que les premiers– et ça ne fait que trois ans.

Si vous demandez à Blue ce qu’il fuit en venant dans les lieux les plus désolés et dévastés de Kanto, il vous répondra qu’il cherche son souffle au milieu de l’océan impétueux de sa célébrité. Mais si son orgueil se taisait un instant et qu’il assumait ses véritables pensées, il pourrait laisser échapper une étincelle de l’inquiétude qu’il ressent quant à la disparition de son rival, voir murmurer qu’en s’échappant dans recoins solitaires de ce monde il espère peut-être un jour lui retomber dessus.

Blue n’est proche de personne. Tout le monde le connaît, mais personne ne lui a inspiré la même combativité que Red, personne d’autre de son entourage d’enfance n’a vraiment gardé contact avec lui depuis son voyage initiatique. C’est toujours quand on perd quelque chose qu’on se rend compte qu’on en apprécie la valeur, après tout.  
Le jeune Champion serait purement incapable d’exprimer ce type de sentiments encore aujourd’hui, de la même manière qu’il avait passé son temps à rabaisser son rival durant tout leur voyage, alors qu’au fond…il ne l’avait jamais sincèrement détesté. C’était plus une sorte de réaction par défaut. Après tout, Red était vraiment ridicule. Malingre et inadapté socialement, il n’arrivait à communiquer qu’avec les Pokémon, au point de n’avoir que sa mère et son équipe dans sa vie…il lui a toujours évoqué de la pitié, un peu de dédain à la limite. Mais une chose que Blue ne peut lui retirer, c’est son talent indéniable à l’entraînement de ses Pokémon et ses stratégies de combat. Si Red n’était que son misérable voisin de pallier au Bourg-Palette, ça n’aurait pas eu le même impact sur sa vie qu’en étant actuellement officiellement son rival et le dresseur le plus puissant de Kanto…du moins, ce sont les raisons qu’il accepte d’assumer aujourd’hui.

Ses chaussures l’amènent finalement jusqu’au Centre Pokémon rebâti sur les restes de Cramois’Île, devant lequel il ne réagit qu’à moitié. Certains dresseurs aventureux venant encore se perdre dans les eaux des Îles Ecume ou des chenaux environnants, il a été décidé de replacer un Centre sur l’île, à la fois pour aider les dresseurs et garder une présence humaine en mémorial sur le volcan. A l’intérieur se trouve tout un autel dédié à la catastrophe, et certains font tout le chemin jusqu’ici pour commémorer.

Pourtant Blue a du mal à être touché par ce bâtiment. Trop épuré, trop propre, comme s’il avait magiquement survécu à la tragédie alors que tout le reste avait simplement disparu de la carte. Le visage neutre, il en fait distraitement le tour, surveillant du coin du regard Roucarnage se percher sur le toit, avant de grimper quelques marches d’un chemin tracé pour suivre le contour du volcan, et rester là, fixant le paysage exclusivement volcanique et marin.

D’un coup, il se sent misérable. En était-il vraiment là, à perdre du temps à shooter dans des cailloux sur un lieu catastrophique en ressassant sa rivalité perdue ? Il a emmerdé Red comme pas possible, et maintenant que ce dernier disparaît il se tape des sentiments de merde en échange– il était légitime de se demander si son harcèlement n’était pas en partie une cause de sa disparition…  
On appelle ça le karma, et Blue en subit désormais le retour inattendu.  
Après tout, tout n’est qu’une question de balance.

Il s’apprête à réellement shooter dans un caillou, quand des bruits de pas derrière lui attirent son attention. Reprenant contenance, il redresse le torse et toise le nouveau venu, qui semble hésiter à venir l’aborder. Sa tête ne lui dit rien, mais la présence d’un Typhlosion à ses côtés attise son intérêt.

A première vue, rien de surprenant chez le gamin– est-ce ironique d’appeler gamin un autre enfant à peine plus jeune que lui ? Très certainement, mais Blue n’est pas reconnu pour s’étouffer dans la modestie. Enfin, le brun à la casquette noire et jaune n’a pas l’air déterminé à prendre la parole en premier, alors Blue le case dans la catégorie des fans timides.

— T'es qui toi ? T'es un dresseur, ça se voit...moi c'est Blue.

Son vis-à-vis semble encore hésiter, alors le jeune Champion prend naturellement le lead de la conversation, par habitude.

— J'ai été Maître pendant un temps. Enfin, pendant quelques minutes. Juste avant que Red me batte...je le hais ce type...

Son sel aujourd’hui légendaire n’a plus rien de secret, et il n’hésite pas à basher Red chaque fois qu’il peut, par principe. Après tout, même dans les médias, il est connu comme son terrible rival.

— Bon tu veux quoi ? Tu veux t'battre ?

Enfin, chez l’autre une réaction autre qu’une incertaine dubitativité ; une lueur s’allume dans son regard, et ce n’est que là qu’il fait tilter Blue. Encore une fois il se retrouve à faire la discussion pour quelqu’un qui n’arrive pas à en placer une, encore une fois la conclusion est une demande de combat. Le grand Pokémon feu à ses côtés et la casquette achèvent de rendre le moral de Blue encore plus amer : ce gosse lui rappelle horriblement Red il y a trois ans. Et comme Red avant lui, Blue ne peut s’empêcher de briser ses espoirs aussi vite qu’il peut.

— Désolé, mais j'ai pas la tête à ça.

Egoïste, hautain comme d’habitude. Cependant, un peu plus cette fois-ci que toutes les autres, Blue est paradoxalement un peu plus honnête. Son équipe est prête, mais là dans l’instant, il n’est pas emballé à l’idée de se battre contre un mini-Red sur les restes de Cramois’Île. Les restes...Blue se détourne à nouveau vers la mer, et lâche malgré lui un soupir. Actuellement, malgré tout ce qu’il peut se dire, il ne se sent pas mieux que ce bout de caillou détruit au milieu de l’océan.

— Regarde autour de toi...un volcan explose, et une ville disparaît d'un coup. Faire du Poké Poké c'est bien joli mais on peut se faire balayer par une catastrophe naturelle à tout moment…

Au final, est-ce que Red n’est pas sa propre catastrophe naturelle ? A l’origine un petit remous de rien du tout, et lorsque que Blue s’y est le moins attendu, il s’est changé en ouragan emportant avec lui tous ses rêves de gloire. Tout ça pour en plus s’enfuir sans un mot, ni lui laisser la seule possibilité d’une revanche– quelle indignité.

— ...c'est comme ça. On y peut rien.

Même si, ironiquement, aussi terrible que ça puisse être, Red est probablement celui qui doit avoir subi une catastrophe ayant mené à sa disparition, dans cette histoire. Blue l’avait souvent surpris à esquiver les chemins battus pour s'aventurer dans la nature sauvage, quitte à s’engager dans des forêts douteuses ou arpenter des falaises dangereuses. Alors pourquoi au final, Blue a l’impression d’être celui tombé d’une falaise ?

Il entend Roucarnage s’envoler du toit du Centre Pokémon et venir se poser près d’eux en lâchant un cri, ce qui, étrangement, le sort un peu de ses niaiseries, comme un rappel à l’ordre.

Red est petit con indigne qui lui a volé sa victoire, l’a en plus empêché de venir la reprendre en s’enfuyant dans la nature, et le fait aujourd’hui se sentir comme le dernier des minables par le biais de cet horrible sentiment qu’est la culpabilité ; subitement, ce constat fait Blue se sentir d’un coup de nouveau déterminé à continuer de lui courir après afin de lui mettre la raclée qu’il mérite. C’est décidé, il parcourrait tout le Kanto s’il le fallait, afin de le retrouver et lui faire passer toute envie de disparaître à nouveau à grands coups d’Hydrocanon.

Mais ces bonnes résolutions nécessitent de commencer aujourd’hui par le fait d’arrêter de fuir ses responsabilités de Champion. 

Il flatte l’encolure de Roucarnage, qui se baisse légèrement afin d’être à son niveau.

— Mais bon. J'suis quand même un dresseur. Et un balèze en plus. J'te l'avais dit, non ? Si tu cherches un bon combat, viens à l'Arène de Jadielle. Et ça sera ta p'tite fête.  
Blue monte d’un mouvement souple sur le dos de son Pokémon, et jette un dernier regard au dresseur à la casquette.

— C’est quoi ton nom ?

Le jeune dresseur dont la tête un peu dépitée s’est de nouveau éclairée à l’entente de l’invitation dans son arène, semble enfin capable de lui répondre d’une voix déterminée :

— Gold.

Blue sourit, et indique à Roucarnage de s’envoler.

— Très bien Gold. J’t’attends avec mes Pokémon !


	2. II – Freaking Out The Neighbourhood

Levant les yeux vers la fenêtre, il constate avec dépit à quel point les prévisions météo de la veille se sont royalement plantées. Grand soleil et températures estivales, qu’ils disaient.  
Détaillant du regard le ciel où s’accumulent des nuages de plus en plus sombres au fur et à mesure que le train s’avance vers Safrania, Blue sent alors sa main recevoir des petits coups de museau de son Évoli, qui semble peu satisfait de la pause dans les caresses que son maître lui administrait jusque-là. Le Champion de Jadielle reprend distraitement le rythme de papouilles, qui se fait alors marquer par les roucoulements bienheureux de son Pokémon, et commence à anticiper la pluie qu’il va devoir subir pour retourner au Bourg-Palette avec Roucarnage.

Blue revient de Johto, où il participait en tant que juge à un tournoi d’été inter-régional, ces derniers étant de plus en plus faciles à organiser depuis que la ligne de Train Magnétique s’est faite rénover. Kanto et Johto possédant la même Ligue Pokémon, les régions sont déjà habituellement considérées comme jumelles, mais les évènements médiatiques impliquant les seize Champions ainsi que la Ligue sont désormais encore plus aisés à promouvoir. On l’a invité à rester pour quelques festivités suivant le tournoi, mais Blue a préféré décliner– ça ne le dérange pas de supporter une foule en délire pour la gloire du combat Pokémon, mais si ce n’est que pour se faire submerger de demandes d’autographes, ça l’emballe déjà moins.

Lorsqu’il arrive à Safrania, il ne peut que regarder d’un air dépité la pluie torrentielle qui l’accueille, et murmure quelques excuses à Roucarnage en le sortant de sa pokéball. Sa veste en cuir le protège à peine de l’orage et les vents violents le gèlent jusqu’aux os, tandis qu’il jure tout le long du vol en essayant de se cacher autant qu’il peut dans les plumes détrempées de son Pokémon.

Quand enfin il arrive jusqu’au perron de la maison familiale Chen au Bourg-Palette, il dégouline de toute part, le brushing complètement foutu, et toque à la porte en grelottant, abandonnant d’avance l’idée de retrouver les clés dans ses vêtements avec ses doigts gelés. C’est évidemment le regard interloqué de sa sœur qui l’accueille, avant qu’elle ne l’attrape par le col et ne le fasse brusquement rentrer dans la maison, sans manquer de l’inonder de reproches.

— Mais ça va pas ?? Blue comment t’as réussi à finir comme ça, t’aurais dû prendre un transport, voir une nuit à l’hôtel si tu détestes tant les voitures !  
— Je voulais rentrer, maugrée le châtain en se débarrassant de sa veste.

Il entend plus qu’il ne voit Nina disparaître dans la salle de bain, et en profite pour essayer de disparaître à l’étage mais sa sœur arrive à le rattraper, l’enrouler dans une serviette et le repousser vers l’escalier.

— Je te laisse t’enfuir pour que tu ailles te _changer_ , mais t’as intérêt à redescendre manger tout à l’heure !  
— Ouais ouais…

Ses chaussures font un bruit spongieux terrible à chaque marche d’escalier, et il s’en débarrasse dès qu’il peut pour les étaler sur un radiateur, avant de se laisser s’affaler sur son lit, la tête toujours enrubannée dans la serviette.  
Un soupir fatigué lui échappe, et il n’a qu’à peine le courage de se défaire de son pantalon et son t-shirt mouillés pour ensuite se glisser sous sa couette en grelottant. 

Il a décidé d’arriver ce soir, et pas demain. Déjà, parce qu’il a vu bien assez de gens inconnus pour la journée et en a marre de se faire interpeler, mais aussi car il est déterminé à se lever de bonne heure le lendemain matin afin d’aller voir la mère de Red.  
Blue avait suivi attentivement les informations à propos d’une très rare migration de Papilusion qui passait exceptionnellement près du Bourg-Palette cette année, normalement le lendemain…soit pile l’anniversaire de Red. S’il n’y avait eu que l’anniversaire, jamais il n’aurait pu espérer que la date suffise à espérer le voir rentrer, cependant Red est suffisamment passionné par les Pokémon sauvages pour que ce remarquable type de migration l’attire dans le coin. Sa mère lui avait dit être déterminée comme jamais à arpenter la Route 1 au-dessus de laquelle devaient passer les Papilusion, afin de se donner toutes ses chances de remarquer son fils s’il venait les observer, et Blue lui avait promis son aide via les airs avec Roucarnage. 

Le sommeil commence déjà à guetter l’adolescent, et il se met sans réfléchir à jouer du bout des doigts avec le pendentif qu’il garde depuis des années. Sa sœur, qui va souvent voir la mère de Red, a inévitablement fini au courant de leurs plans, et lui avait rapidement demandé au téléphone pourquoi _lui_ voulait dépenser tant d’énergie à retrouver son rival, sur lequel il ne cesse de cracher depuis trois ans. Blue avait réussi à baratiner de manière crédible ses histoires de vengeance, ce qui n’a pas spécialement aidé à le faire remonter dans l’estime de Nina, qui le considère encore actuellement comme un con fini. Tout de même son petit frère, et on n’abandonne pas la famille comme ça, mais sans l’ombre d’un doute son con fini de petit frère.

La vengeance fait effectivement partie de ses motivations, mais les derniers mois passés à se mettre lui aussi à le chercher un peu partout ont réussi à peu à peu faire poindre un soupçon de ce qui s’apparente à de l’inquiétude chez lui. Jusque-là il s’était toujours dit que Red devait sûrement bouder quelque part, ou faire quoi que ce soit d’autre de stupide dans la nature, mais le Kanto n’est pas non plus si grand que ça et…même en s’aidant de quelques connaissances, il n’avait pu se résoudre qu’à arriver au même point que la police quelques années auparavant : Red s’est volatilisé.

L’idée même lui est dérangeante sur le plan technique et personnel ; technique car, Red étant le dresseur le plus puissant (statut à évidemment remettre en question dans le cadre de sa future revanche où, sans l’ombre d’un doute, Blue se sait prochain vainqueur) il est hautement improbable qu’un Pokémon sauvage ait pu lui causer du souci, et personnel car Blue _n’échoue pas_ , alors s’il décide de retrouver Red, il le retrouvera.  
Or dans l’état, ni l’un ni l’autre n’étant vérifiable, la situation se retrouve pour lui des plus frustrantes. 

Blue renifle, et se rend compte que son nez s’est mis à couler, juste avant d’entendre au loin sa sœur parler dans le vide alors que la conscience lui échappe.

▬ ▬ ▬

La première chose qui accueille le jeune Champion le lendemain, c’est un mal de crâne. A peine au bord du sommeil il essaye déjà de se redresser, par habitude de réveils énergiques, mais cette fois-ci il regrette. Il se ravise en retournant en position fœtale sous sa couette, mais bouger le fait se rendre compte que son corps aussi lui fait mal, comme si ses muscles principaux étaient tous courbaturés. Blue ne comprend pas comment il peut avoir des courbatures alors qu’il a passé la journée précédente majoritairement assis, mais au final ne s’en inquiète pas autant que de ses maux de tête grandissants ; le moindre geste lui donne l’impression de s’évanouir, et bouger semble la pire idée possible.

Eventuellement, sa sœur finit par apparaître dans son champ de vision, et il accepte docilement ce qu’elle lui apporte, visiblement un médicament et une soupe. Tandis qu’il mange avec peine, il surveille du coin l’air courroucé de Nina, mais l’idée même d’entendre sa voix stridente dans son état le dissuade de faire ou dire la moindre chose à l’encontre de la jeune femme brune.  
Soudain la raison de son retour au Bourg-Palette lui revient d’un coup, et il manque de tout renverser de surprise.

— Attends– Nina, il est quelle heure ?!

Sa voix croassante lui brûle la gorge, et il part dans une quinte de toux sous le regard agacé de sa sœur.

— Onze heure. Et n’espère _même pas_ repenser à cette histoire de Papilusion, t’as été stupide hier, je t’ai pas ennuyé parce que j’ai vu que tu t’étais couché…mais si j’avais remarqué que tu étais encore trempé, je t’aurais bien secoué ! Tu rentres de sous un orage, en volant dans les courants de vent froid en plus, et te sèches même pas correctement avant de dormir ? Vraiment là, tu l’as cherché.  
— Attends, je peux pas rester, je dois y aller.  
— _Pardon_ ? Blue, tu as de la fièvre et probablement chopé une grippe.

Le jeune Champion ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais peut-être la fièvre entrave son excellent générateur de mauvaise foi, car même lui ne peut que contempler l’échec total de sa journée.  
Les Papilusions sont censés passer quelque part entre midi et le coucher du soleil, et il lui semble évident que d’ici une heure il ne sera pas prêt à se lever et arpenter le ciel avec Roucarnage. Une immense frustration naît dans sa poitrine, et il ne peut se retenir de frapper sa couette, ce qu’il regrette d’autant plus que le mouvement renverse le bol de soupe sur ses jambes.

▬ ▬ ▬

Quand il se réveille pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il reste cette fois immobile un moment, laissant doucement le sommeil le quitter. Sa chambre est baignée dans la lumière carmin du coucher de soleil d’Août qui passe par sa fenêtre, et tout semble un peu plus beau, plus chaud. Ou peut-être que c’est juste lui qui a chaud avec sa fièvre, qui sait.

Las, il n’essaye même pas de se relever, la situation le blasant de démotivation. Mais, quelque part dans ses pensées il entend un cri caractéristique, d’abord dans le lointain, ce qu’il suppose être une hallucination de son esprit fatigué, mais finalement se répète, le poussant à se tourner vers la fenêtre. Il doit plisser ses yeux pour filtrer les rayons de soleil, mais finit par voir quelque chose qui vole…non, une _nuée_.

Blue se relève avec précautions, jusqu’à se traîner à sa fenêtre pour l’ouvrir, et profiter du spectacle qui se déroule devant lui : une centaine, peut-être même plus, de Papilusions planent ensemble au-dessus du Bourg-Palette, laissant dans leur sillage une trainée de poussière scintillante dans la lumière du soir. C’est objectivement magnifique, mais la honte d’être tombé malade pour cette occasion suite à sa simple stupidité le dégoûte. De là où il est, il voit la porte d’entrée de la maison de Red, et sa mère sur le perron…elle a dû revenir au village pour les dernières minutes de soleil, les Pokémon sauvages rendant une excursion nocturne sur les Routes trop dangereuse sans Pokémon pour se défendre. La culpabilité le prend à nouveau à la gorge, et il se détourne subitement de la fenêtre, sa tête ne manquant ceci dit pas de lui faire regretter son geste brusque. Il se laisse glisser de dos le long du mur de sa fenêtre, jusqu’à finir assis la tête dans les bras, réprimant sa nouvelle envie de casser quelque chose.

▬ ▬ ▬

— Donc, basiquement tu m’demandes d’aller chercher des champignons sur le Mont Argenté.

Samuel Chen semble un instant embêté par la formulation. 

— Je fais des recherches sur les Parasect en ce moment, et…  
— Pépé, te bile pas, j’ai compris. J’essaye juste de dire que je suis pas ton Caninos, j’ai des trucs à faire moi aussi. Encore aller dans une autre ville te ramener un truc c’est une chose, mais là, m’envoyer à la cueillette aux champignons…  
— Blue, j’ai vraiment besoin de toi. Moi et mes assistants allons participer à une convention scientifique à Johto toute la semaine, et le Parasect que j’étudie en ce moment semble posséder les mêmes champignons que ceux que j’avais vus un jour en faisant des recherches près du Mont Argenté, mais c’est la dernière semaine de leur saison…nous allons tous être pris par les conférences, je n’ai qu’à toi à qui je peux demander. Je suis désolé, je te le demande en tant que service.

Blue relève le regard d’un air vaguement méprisant. Bien sûr, le _Professeur Chen_ lui-même n’a personne d’autre à qui demander…

— M’bon. J’irais. Mais j’attends quelque chose en échange.  
— Ahh merci Blue ! Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi. Tiens, j’ai imprimé une photo du champignon en question.

Le jeune châtain lâche un soupir en récupérant la photo, ayant l’impression de s’être fait avoir dès le début. Le vieux n’a même pas douté un instant qu’il finirait par accepter, comme à chaque fois…c’est toujours aussi agaçant.

Il observe la tête du champignon sur la photo en sortant du laboratoire, tout en comptant ce qu’il avait à faire d’ici la fin de la semaine pour l’Arène. Le plus avantageux pour lui est probablement d’y aller le lendemain matin, il avait promis pas mal de matchs en fin de semaine. 

— Vraiment moche, ce champi.

▬ ▬ ▬

Grand bien lui fasse d’accepter ce genre de requête à la con. D’autant plus que ce matin le ciel a décidé que Blue chercherait le champignon sous la pluie, et le dresseur ne l’en remercie absolument pas. Cela fait bien deux heures qu’il barbote dans la boue des forêts au pied du Mont Argenté où il est censé y avoir son objectif fongique, sans arriver à la moindre conclusion positive.

Pas mal par dépit, il a fini par sortir Évoli de sa Pokéball, qui avait semblé motivé à l’aider à peu près trente secondes, avant d’aller s’amuser dans les fougères et flaques d’eau. Blue l’a laissé faire en haussant les épaules, au moins maintenant il a quelque chose d’un peu distrayant à regarder que le sol plein de feuilles mortes sans champignons. Sa veste commence à ne plus très bien le protéger de la pluie, et son dernier souvenir de vêtements trempés le rebute assez pour laisser tomber pour aujourd’hui, même si l’idée même de retourner à cet endroit maudit le fatigue d’avance. L’adolescent décide quand même de faire demi-tour, et appelle Évoli à demi-voix en se détournant vers là d’où il venait à l’origine. Cependant, au bout de quelques pas il se rend compte qu’Évoli n’a pas répondu, et se met alors à le chercher du regard avec étonnement. Il ne s’est pas rendu compte d’à quel moment il l’a perdu de vue, trop occupé à râler ou retourner avec dépit des feuilles mortes. 

— Évoli ?

Pas de réponse, alors Blue retourne s’enfoncer dans la forêt en grommelant. Il marche quelques minutes, cherchant à rappeler son Pokémon en pointant sa pokéball un peu partout, mais rien à faire, la petite boule de fluff a vraiment disparu de vue. L’agacement commence à piquer le châtain. D’abord Red qui disparaît sans raison, puis Évoli !  
Il s’arrête et écarquille les yeux à ses propres pensées. Ben voyons, comparer Évoli à Red maintenant. Mais il reconnaît soudainement au loin le cri de son Pokémon, et se dirige dans sa direction en coinçant ses mains dans ses poches humides. Il arrive au niveau d’une petite clairière, et il lui semble reconnaître le bout de la queue du petit Pokémon brun dépasser de l’herbe.

— Ben alors sale bête, tu me fais des coups foir…

Il se fige en constatant la présence d’une autre personne accroupie devant son Pokémon dans la clairière, sincèrement étonné. Le ciel gris semble faner toutes les couleurs alentour alors Blue met quelques secondes à reconnaître la personne face à lui, mais le rouge omniprésent de ses vêtements le fait rapidement tilter.  
Non, ça peut pas être sérieux. Ici, vraiment ? En pleine cueillette aux champignons ? Pour être honnête, Blue n’arrive même pas à assimiler l’information.

Plus exactement, la seule chose qui lui vient en tête est : _Il a changé_. Évidemment, qu’un enfant de onze ans a changé maintenant qu’il en a quinze. Plus grand, le visage moins rond, mais encore cette certaine disgrâce de l’adolescent masculin en pleine croissance. Red se relève et son corps semble trop long, trop grand pour son air encore un peu jeune et naïf.

Blue s’était fait de nombreux films sur le jour où il arriverait à remettre la main sur son rival. Des films où il envoyait Tortank l’arroser, d’autres où il lui sortait ses meilleures punchlines fracassantes, ou encore où il se contentait de venir lui mettre un pain avant de repartir dignement. Évidemment, la vie ne se passe jamais comme l’on l’imagine. Alors, Blue se retrouve tétanisé, à ne savoir quoi dire ni même faire devant le fantôme de ses trois dernières années, devant celui qui l’a indirectement tourmenté chaque nuit de culpabilité et autres sentiments désagréables. Red semble lui aussi très étonné, voir hésitant. Hésitant de quoi, s’enfuir à nouveau ? Si oui ou non Blue allait de nouveau lui cracher un commentaire désobligeant ? Probablement pas hésitant à rester, pense sombrement le Champion. Il se dit qu’il doit aussi faire pitié, à nouveau trempé et le pantalon dégueulasse, avec ses bottes pleines de boue et les cheveux collés au visage.

— Red.

Un murmure, comme essoufflé. L’adolescent face à lui le fixe depuis tout à l’heure, mais détourne subitement le regard en l’entendant. Ce geste, aussi minime qu’il soit, remue quelque chose dans la poitrine de Blue.

— Red !

Blue veut que Red le regarde à nouveau, il veut croiser ce regard qui l’a fui tant de temps. C’était peut-être même la plus longue fois où il l’a vu directement. Et cette fois, enfin, malgré que Red soit Red, il relève à nouveau ses yeux noirs vers ceux noisette de Blue.

La forêt est silencieuse, à peine troublée par le clapotis de la pluie sur le feuillage, et l’atmosphère est si étrange que Blue se demande encore s’il n’est pas victime d’une hallucination. Il sait que certains Pokémon s’amusent à piéger les gens perdus…mais de l’herbe sort alors un Pikachu, qui observe d’abord un instant Blue, puis Évoli, de nouveau Blue, mais finalement Évoli. 

Red et un Pikachu, ça ne peut pas être une hallucination. Il est là, vraiment là, presque intact après trois ans de silence radio, si ce n’est ses vêtements sales et usés. Pikachu et Évoli commencent à roucouler ensemble, comme pour se présenter l’un à l’autre, et c’est comme si Blue se réveille d’un coup. Il fait quelques pas dans la direction de Red, sans même savoir ce qu’il veut en faire, mais il s’arrête en voyant Red reculer d’un nombre égal de pas. Quelque chose de désagréable serre la gorge de Blue.

— Tu vas continuer de nous fuir ? 

Une lueur de peine brille dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

— De me fuir ?

Red détourne à nouveau le regard. Ça achève d’allumer une colère inattendue chez Blue, qui s’élance vers Red cette fois dans l’idée de le secouer un peu, mais l’autre dresseur est bien plus vif que lui, et en quelques mouvements habiles il l’a non seulement évité, mais a aussi sorti un Dracaufeu de sa pokéball, et s’envole sur son dos tandis que le lézard de feu s’éloigne rapidement d’eux en quelques battements d’ailes. En un instant, la clairière est vide, Red et Pikachu ont disparu, ne laissant qu’un Évoli et son dresseur stupéfié.

Il a fui, il a encore fui. Blue ne sait pas ce qui l’a le plus retourné dans tout ce qui vient de se passer, mais tout ce qu’il arrive à faire est se prendre la tête dans les mains et essayer de calmer sa monstrueuse frustration grandissante.

▬ ▬ ▬

Blue n’a parlé à personne de ce qu’il s’est passé. Il est rentré le soir au Bourg-Palette, est resté majoritairement silencieux auprès de sa sœur, et se contente d’aller traîner à l’arène de Jadielle le lendemain. La journée passe terriblement lentement ; il fait quelques combats, mais a la tête ailleurs tout du long– ses Pokémon réagissent majoritairement par habitude au fil des matchs, comprenant rapidement que Blue ne les accompagnerait pas de sa fougue combattive habituelle aujourd’hui. Il reçoit quelques remarques des habitués de l’arène mais ne réagit qu’à moitié, si bien qu’il finit par se retrouver seul, mais ne le remarque qu’au moment où la luminosité dans l’arène a assez baissé pour que l’éclairage automatique s’allume.

Le châtain ne sait comment réagir depuis le jour précédent. Chaque fois qu’il se laisse repenser à cette clairière au pied du Mont Argenté, un trop-plein d’émotions le brusque et il se retrouve à tout refouler automatiquement, comme s’il craint que la vague de réflexions ne noie son esprit. Cependant Blue n’est pas du genre à se laisser se lamenter trop longtemps, et l’irritation finit par le pousser à se relever rageusement. Il a beau avoir espéré toute la journée que la précédente était un rêve, ça n’en avait objectivement pas été un, et ça lui a permis de récupérer un indice important sur la localisation de Red ; le Mont Argenté est reconnu pour être un lieu dangereux et fui même des plus braves, il est impossible d’y mener des recherches efficaces dès que l’on grimpe vers ses hauteurs. Forcément, maintenant qu’il y pense, il devient évident que c’est un lieu de choix pour se planquer lorsque l’on est le dresseur le plus puissant de la région et qu’on ne craint par conséquent pas les Pokémon sauvages. Le lieu lui a tellement été survendu comme inhospitalier, voir invivable avec ses neiges éternelles et tempêtes diverses, qu’il n’a même pas imaginé qu’un être humain normal puisse décider de s’y réfugier sur le long terme. Mais forcément, l’erreur aura été de considérer Red comme un humain normal…

Blue ferme l’arène pour la journée, et laisse un post-it comme quoi elle le resterait jusqu’à la fin de la semaine. Les gens s’y feraient, de toute façon peu de monde arrivait jusqu’au huitième badge de Kanto, la plupart des visiteurs venant l’affronter se présentant en combat libre pour le prestige. 

Ce soir là il n’a pas envie de rentrer au Bourg-Palette, alors il monte à l’étage de l’arène où il a aménagé un petit appartement de fonction, et se contente d’un message pour prévenir sa sœur avant d’enfouir son Pokématos dans un coin et aller se coucher, résolu.

▬ ▬ ▬

Les jours suivants Blue stalke le Mont Argenté depuis le dos de Roucarnage, cherchant le moindre signe du bout de queue enflammé de Dracaufeu, ou même un éclair de Pikachu. Il manque de se faire avoir quelques fois par les courants d’air violents et glacés circulant autour de la montagne, et prend rapidement la décision de revenir chaudement vêtu. Il revient trois jours bredouille, mais s’obstine et y retourne avec la même détermination au quatrième jour, le dernier qu’il lui reste avant de retourner à l’arène. A force de tourner en rond il retient mieux les lieux à surveiller, ainsi que les endroits où se poser pour laisser Roucarnage se reposer. Tandis qu’il mâchonne d’un air absent un sandwich gelé depuis une corniche enneigée, Roucarnage, qui s’occupait jusque-là de ses plumes, tourne d’un coup la tête sur le côté, attirant l’attention de Blue sur…une explosion. Sautant d’un coup sur ses pieds, il fourre son sandwich dans une poche aléatoire avant de grimper sur son Pokémon et le lancer avec empressement vers le fracas éclatant en contrebas du flanc où il se situait.

La neige commence à dangereusement dévaler les pentes alentours, mais Blue n’est concentré que sur l’épais nuage sombre qui s’échappe d’un bosquet situé dans un creux entre deux corniches du Mont. Le vent enneigé nettoie rapidement la scène de son rideau de fumée, et il finit par pouvoir distinguer une grande silhouette rouge étalée au sol, ainsi qu’une plus petite à ses côtés. Blue intime à son oiseau de descendre les rejoindre, faisant fi de l’avalanche qui commence à se former autour d’eux, et comprend rapidement le problème : Dracaufeu est évanoui, et la flamme de sa queue dangereusement faible.

— Red !

L’adolescent à la casquette tourne vers lui un regard médusé, tandis que Blue bondit au sol à peine Roucarnage posé, afin de courir à ses côtés.

— Il faut se barrer tout de suite, y’a une avalanche qui arrive !

L’autre brun semble se reconcentrer sur son Pokémon inconscient, l’air désespéré. Blue s’approche, mais il semble évident que Dracaufeu ne pourra pas se relever rapidement sans aide.

— Donne-lui une potion, vite ! Y’a pas le temps là !

Mais Red continue de se triturer les mains en fixant son Pokémon, comme coincé dans une hésitation inextricable, et son rival remarque finalement qu’il n’a pas de sac sur lui, et que ses poches semblent vides. Ceci dit l’avalanche prend en force à chaque seconde, et même s’il possède lui-même des potions dans ses affaires, il faut qu’ils partent _maintenant_.

— Rappelle-le dans sa pokéball, j’ai de quoi le soigner, mais là faut y aller. Roucarnage peut nous emmener tous les deux.

Le grand rapace s’approche d’eux en sautillant, l’air peu rassuré par la catastrophe en puissance, et Blue finit par secouer Red par le col de sa veste (comment peut-il être seulement vêtu d’une petite veste manches courtes et d’un simple jean en pleine montagne enneigée sans s’évanouir d’hypothermie ?...) et enfin son rival de toujours rappelle le grand monstre dans sa pokéball, tandis que le Champion l’embarque presque de force sur le dos de Roucarnage. Le vacarme de la neige dévalant les pentes devient de plus en plus assourdissant, et c’est avec un visible soulagement que l’oiseau décolle, quoiqu’avec certes un peu de difficultés entre la fatigue et la nouvelle charge sur son dos.

Mais une fois dans les airs et la menace évitée, Blue se rend compte de sa situation. Il est avec rien de moins que Red fermement agrippé à son dos, dans les courants aériens dangereux du Mont Argenté, et la furieuse envie de retourner à un endroit civilisé. Seulement, peut-il réellement embarquer son fugitif de rival quelque part où on pourrait le reconnaître ? Pas que l’avis de Red lui importe spécialement, mais si l’ancien Maître réapparaissait subitement, on ne leur lâcherait plus la grappe. A contrecœur, Blue indique à Roucarnage de se diriger vers la clairière où il avait retrouvé Évoli.  
Red s’accroche à lui avec une telle force qu’il lui fait presque mal, et il s’en débarrasse avec soulagement après avoir atterri, afin d’aller chercher dans son sac un rappel et quelques potions, qu’il tend ensuite au brun, l’air neutre.

— Prends-les, qu’il souffre pas trop longtemps.

Sans un mot comme d’habitude, Red attrape du bout des doigts les soins tendus par son sauveteur, et se détourne rapidement avant de s’éloigner s’occuper de son Pokémon plus loin. Blue le regarde faire, interdit. Décidément, il ne sait toujours pas vraiment comment réagir. D’un côté, il aurait presque voulu traîner Red à un Centre Pokémon pour le forcer à rester quelque part, le temps d’appeler sa famille, mais il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à lui mentir et dire qu’il n’avait pas de quoi soigner Dracaufeu. Car lorsqu’il pourrait de nouveau voler dessus…il s’enfuira à coup sûr. C’est évident, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Ce n’est pas se faire sauver par quelqu’un, et encore moins par celui l’ayant persécuté toute son enfance, qui va le faire changer d’avis quand ça fait des années qu’il fuit toute compagnie humaine, n’est-ce-pas.

Le Champion se faire sortir de ses pensées par le retour de l’autre adolescent, qui semble ne pas savoir quoi faire des bouteilles vides de potions. Excellent, Blue doit jouer les poubelles en plus. L’air las, il tend son sac ouvert vers son vis-à-vis, qui y remet doucement les potions vides en fuyant son regard. Derrière lui, Dracaufeu a toujours l’air mal en point, mais tient désormais debout et arbore de nouveau une fière flamme au bout de la queue ; une nuit réparatrice suffirait à lui faire grand bien. Blue reprend vers lui son sac, mais se fige en entendant Red se racler faiblement la gorge.

— …merci.

Sa voix est faible, cassée, comme usée d’inutilisation, et l’entendre bloque Blue dans sa respiration. Stupéfait, il relève son regard noisette de son sac vers Red, et se fait clouer par le regard de ce dernier. Hésitant, mais plein de reconnaissance. Il est sincèrement soulagé d’avoir pu s’occuper rapidement de Dracaufeu sans qu’il n’y ait plus de complications, c’est évident dans son allure. Mais surtout, il ne semble plus sur le point de fuir.

— Je, euh, commence Blue sans trop savoir où il va, t’en prie.

Un léger silence s’étend, et chacun se retrouve à regarder bêtement ses chaussures. Finalement une idée traverse l’esprit du Champion, et il fouille un instant son sac avant d’en sortir un thermos.

— J’ai…du chocolat chaud, si tu veux. On peut, partager.

Honnêtement, il se sent naze. Depuis quand il se sent intimidé face à Red ? Red le bizarre, Red le _minable_ …peut-être, se dit-il soudain, depuis qu’il a légitimement perdu à la Ligue contre lui. Peut-être depuis qu’il a potentiellement disparu à cause de lui, car même s’il l’a toujours insulté gratuitement, ça n’a jamais été au point de souhaiter sa disparition définitive.  
Et en plus, l’autre abruti se prend à hocher doucement la tête. D’accord, très bien, il va donc boire un chocolat tiède avec Red dans une clairière au pied du Mont Argenté.

C’est inattendu, mais l’atmosphère se détend peu à peu au fur et à mesure. Blue comble le silence de petites remarques sur le fait qu’il a trop sucré le chocolat avant de partir, que le tronc pourri sur lequel ils se sont assis lui mouille le pantalon et que c’est chiant, que les champignons qui y poussent sont vraiment hideux, et finit par sortir Evoli pour occuper le Pikachu qu’il n’a pas remarqué jusque-là, mais est visiblement en train de le fixer intensément depuis un buisson environnant. Les deux petits Pokémon se mettent à jouer rapidement, et Blue les observe en haussant un sourcil. A côté de lui, Red laisse ses pieds se balancer dans le vide en fixant son gobelet de chocolat trop sucré. L’instant est improbable, absurde même, mais Blue y découvre un brin de secret, de précieux– il sait qu’il est le seul à avoir vécu un tel moment en compagnie de l’autre garçon, en tant qu’humain. Il est le seul à savoir, et dans un sens, ça ravit son côté égocentrique.

— Eh Red, franchement, reviens. Tu manques à tout le monde.

Le jeune Champion peine à croire ce qu’il vient de dire, mais essaye de ne pas trop y réfléchir, histoire de ne pas le regretter trop vite. Il voit les pieds de l’autre dresseur se figer, et ses doigts se serrer autour de son gobelet. Maintenant qu’il peut détailler un peu plus calmement son rival, il constate que ses vêtements sont trop petits, élimés, que ses mains sont sales et éraflées, ses chaussures usées et trouées. Quant à ses cheveux, ils sont ébouriffés sous sa casquette, et quelques mèches bien plus longues que les autres laissent imaginer qu’il se les eus coupés lui-même d’une manière ou d’une autre. Le froid atténue les capacités de son nez, mais Blue se doute qu’il doit probablement pas sentir le Rosélia. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à se laisser aller à ce point ? Qu’est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à prendre une pareille décision ? Ce n’est même plus un simple exil à ce niveau, c’est chercher à repousser toutes ses limites.

— Est-ce que t’es venu ici…t’entraîner ?

Red hoche alors de la tête. L’autre garçon le fixe un instant, blasé. Vraiment, trois ans intensifs d’ _entraînement_ ? Enfin techniquement, il a fait la même avec son nouveau rôle de Champion, mais de façon disons…plus socialement commune.

— Je comprends pas…t’es le meilleur. Tu l’as prouvé à la Ligue, même si j’aime pas l’admettre. Pourquoi t’as totalement disparu ? T’avais toute la gloire rien que pour toi !

A côté de lui, Red se met à se dandiner légèrement d’une fesse à l’autre, et se remet à tripatouiller ses doigts, comme s’il cherchait lui-même à organiser ses pensées. 

— Est-ce que c’est genre. Ça te stressait ? 

Hochement de tête.

— C’est tout ? T’as tout fui par stress ? T’aurais pu demander, jsais pas, de l’aide.

Grattement derrière la nuque.

— …t’osais pas ?

Hochement de tête.

— …t’avais personne à qui demander, en fait.

Dandinement mal à l’aise. Blue est incertain.

— Si tu veux, je peux t’aider, maintenant. Je crois.

Regard étonné de la part de Red. Oui, Blue lui-même est étonné. Mais il lui suffit de penser à la mère de Red et sa détermination de revoir son fils étalée publiquement afin de masquer son immense peine, pour savoir que c’est ce qu’il fallait dire. Après c’est bien beau de le dire, mais il n’a aucune idée de comment aider Red– aider les gens autrement qu’en allant taper sur le nez d’une organisation mafieuse dangereuse, ou les entraîner en leur roulant dessus en combat, est un concept encore assez nouveau pour lui. Enfin, il trouverait. Peut-être. En attendant, son rival le fixe en ayant l’air de s’être fait révolutionner toute sa vie, et ça le met un peu mal à l’aise. Blue relève le menton d’un air hautain, et détourne le visage.

— Crois pas que ça me fait plaisir, minable. Mais j’ai pitié de te voir dans cet état…ça fait combien de temps que t’as pas pris de douche ?

Red cligne des yeux une fois, avant d’aller renifler hasardeusement dans la direction d’une de ses aisselles. L’image surprend tellement Blue qu’il ne peut s’empêcher d’éclater bruyamment de rire, glissant presque du tronc en se tordant les côtes. L’autre dresseur le regarde d’un air désorienté, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui a achevé le châtain, mais finit par se laisser contaminer par le rire inattendu de Blue et sourire en retour.

Le Champion finit par se relever, lâchant un dernier soupir amusé, avant de se tourner vers lui. 

— Bon. Tu fais quoi, alors ?

Son vis-à-vis laisse faner son sourire, et semble retourner quelques instants à ses réflexions, avant de relever un regard sérieux vers Blue, et faire tanguer une de ses mains.

— …quoi, couci-couça ? Tu reviens à moitié ?

Hochement de tête. 

— Du coup…tu reviens, mais retourneras t’entraîner là-haut ?

Hochement vigoureux de tête. Blue devine qu’il ne pourra rien obtenir de mieux de la tête de mule à la casquette rouge en face de lui, et, tout compte fait, c’est déjà pas mal. 

— Okay, va pour ça. J’imagine que t’as un p’tit camp ou autre dans le coin, et que t’façon il te faudra te préparer pour rentrer ?

Hochement de tête. Blue pose ses poings sur ses hanches d’un air satisfait.

— Bon. Ben je vais me rentrer alors si ça te dérange pas, j’t’attends au Bourg-Palette. Quoique, en journée je suis à l’arène de Jadielle, après tout je suis devenu Champion.

Il toise d’un air fier Red qui semble sincèrement impressionné, et ne peut réprimer un rictus arrogant :

— Quoi, tu pensais pas que j’allais me tourner les pouces en t’attendant ! Si toi t’es devenu Maître, moi je suis devenu Maître ET Champion haha. Et paf.

L’autre dresseur hoche doucement la tête d’un air très sérieux, comme acceptant sans le moindre problème l’immense valeur de Blue. Il n’a vraiment pas tant changé que ça.

— Allez, ciao minable, finit Blue en lançant Roucarnage hors de sa pokéball. 

Cependant, il se fait stopper dans son élan par une paire de bras délicatement passés autour de sa taille, qui le serrent un instant avant de le relâcher. Blue cligne les yeux sans comprendre, mais lorsqu’il se retourne, Red est déjà en train de grimper sur le dos de Dracaufeu, qui ne perd pas plus de temps pour s’envoler. Haussant finalement les épaules, le Champion se dirige à nouveau vers son oiseau, qui s’élance dans les cieux direction le Bourg-Palette.

Blue a l’impression que sa tête va exploser, mais malgré son impression de rêver en continu, un grand sentiment de satisfaction étouffe son égo. Il a réussi, lui, contre tout le Kanto, à retrouver Red. Et non seulement le retrouver, mais aussi le convaincre de revenir au moins partiellement dans le monde civilisé. Seul un génie de son genre peut se vanter d’un exploit pareil, évidemment. Il se laisse aller à ricaner d’un air suffisant depuis les cieux de Kanto, et ignore le regard en coin que lui lance Roucarnage.

N’empêche. Red lui a fait…un câlin ? Vraiment ? Quel minable, décidément.


	3. III – Cool Out

Un grondement terrifique émane de l’explosion devant eux. Les étincelles dansent dangereusement aux aléas du vent, risquant chaque instant de prendre à la verdure environnante, mais l’attention est toute dirigée vers le chaos central.  
De fourrure et de feu, Arcanin s’élance hors de l’amas de fumée qui brouille ses sens, afin de retrouver la position de son adversaire.

▬ ▬ ▬

— Donc, pour y revenir…tu t’es entraîné, n’est-ce pas ?

Blue avait fait mine de détailler la canopée, l’air de rien. Lui et Red se retrouvaient régulièrement dans la même clairière près du Mont Argenté, depuis que le précédent Maître avait quelque peu renoué avec le monde social, à commencer par sa mère. Il avait fait la une de tous les journaux, ce à quoi Blue s’attendait, mais ne plut pas du tout au brun mutique. Préférant attendre que la folie s’estompe, il avait décidé de rester caché sur le Mont jusqu’à ce que les journalistes arrêtent de camper au Bourg-Palette, ce qui avait semblé raisonnablement légitime à Blue. Après tout, ce n’était pas à la portée de tout le monde de prendre la vague de la célébrité sans boire la tasse, et réussir à surfer dessus comme un Champion de son genre…Blue ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, Red gardait certains réflexes de minable, on ne changeait pas totalement en trois ans. Ça laissait plus de popularité pour lui, voir l’avait même enflammée– personne n’arrivait à joindre Red, alors à qui demandait-on des infos…à lui, son évident rival ! Le monde était tout de même bien fait.

Red hocha simplement de la tête en réponse, ne semblant pas voir où Blue voulait en venir.

— Moi aussi. Mon niveau a carrément changé depuis que t’es parti. Alors, affronte-moi.

Le brun à casquette tourna vers lui une mine étonnée, clignant doucement des yeux. Pourquoi semblait-il si surpris ? Il était évident que Blue ne tolérerait pas éternellement de rester sur une simple défaite. L’absence de réponse finit par renfrogner le Champion, qui haussa le menton avec défi.

— Quoi, t’as les chocottes ? Peur de perdre face à mon équipe de légende ?

Red observa fixement ses genoux un instant, avant d’enfin secouer négativement la tête.

— Ah, j’y ai presque cru. Donc, on prévoit quand ce match ?

Mais le brun face à lui fit de nouveau un signe négatif, rendant Blue confus.

— Quoi non encore ? T’as pas peur mais tu veux pas te battre ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu penses que tu vas encore m’écraser et que ça n’en vaudra pas la peine, c’est ça ??

Red sembla paniquer, agitant les mains dans tous les sens en regardant un peu partout sans sembler savoir où se mettre, et releva les paumes pour demander à Blue de se calmer quand ce dernier avait semblé se relever. Le Champion se rassit d’un air mauvais, attendant malgré lui que Red trouve comment lui expliquer ce qu’il pensait.

Son rival commença un enchaînement de mouvements de mains pseudo-explicatifs, et Blue soupira d’avance face au casse-tête à venir. 

— Alors…tu…te battre…c’est ok ? Mais en fait c’est pas ok ? Et, je ? Je me couche par terre ? Non ?...en même temps, tu veux pas prononcer au moins une phrase, Red ? Ça ira quand même plus vite, tu sais ?

Red gonfla les joues d’un air boudeur, et croisa les bras en le fixant les sourcils froncés. 

— Ok ok désolé…bon t’en étais où. Quoi, on recommence ? T’es pas possible…

Au bout d’un moment il finit par comprendre que Red était d’accord mais lui demandait un peu de temps, ce à quoi il ne se retint pas de râler avec insistance, mais finit par accepter. Il avait guetté quelques semaines un signe de la part de son rival, quand enfin celui-ci le retrouva devant chez lui un matin à l’aurore, l’air prêt à en découdre, le visage sérieux et fermé.

Les deux dresseurs se sont retrouvés sur un vieux terrain de match Pokémon abandonné entre le Bourg-Palette et Jadielle, inutilisé par manque de passage et d’intérêt, et donc laissé en friche. Le soleil se levant à peine, et seuls quelques gamins passant des fois là par hasard en cherchant des Pokémon insecte, ils auraient normalement la paix le temps de se battre.

Blue ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce match le démange furieusement depuis leurs retrouvailles. En soi, maintenant qu’il a accompli ce qu’il juge juste auprès de la mère de Red, il a de plus en plus de mal à se justifier envers lui-même ses entrevues régulières en tête à tête avec son rival. Ce n’est même pas comme s’ils s’entraînent ou autre, ils se contentent de grignoter ce que Blue amène à manger, et Red de simplement l’écouter déblatérer sa vie en long en large et en travers pendant des heures. Au début ça changeait un peu à Blue, ses retrouvailles avec Red étant très différentes des repas de Ligue avec les autres Champions ou des sorties avec les adeptes de son arène, et c’était dans l’optique d’aider Red, en même temps. Mais les semaines passant, il s’est rendu compte que son "aide" ressemblait de moins en moins à quelque chose. Ça ressemblait même à des simples sorties…entre _amis_. Or, il semble évident que lui et Red ne _sont pas_ amis. Ils sont rivaux cordiaux, en bons termes et se sont certes étrangement réconciliés, mais ça ne fait à aucun moment d’eux des amis. N’est-ce pas ? C’est ce que Blue se répète, tout du moins.

Cependant, ne pouvant aider Red tant qu’il ne décide pas de revenir vivre définitivement en ville, ce temps qu’il passe avec lui est du temps perdu à faire quelque chose de plus utile, comme…s’entraîner, par exemple. Mais malgré ça, Blue aime le retrouver régulièrement, comme ça, pour une raison qu’il ne s’explique pas lui-même. Une question d’un ordre si important ne pouvant rester sans réponse viable dans la tête de ce dernier, il avait cherché activement une raison potable au fait que Red reste constamment dans un coin de ses pensées. Jusqu’à ce qu’enfin il arrive à une conclusion satisfaisante : le rematch.

Evidemment ! Comment a-t-il pu mettre tant de temps à s’en rappeler ! Haïssant moins que par le passé le petit brun et son Pikachu, il ne pense plus autant qu’avant à le tabasser par tous les moyens, mais sa défaite cuisante à la Ligue reste une cicatrice béante dans son égo. La seule chose s’étant placée entre lui et sa destinée de héros du match Pokémon, de Maître invaincu et invincible. Il ne peut se permettre d’oublier que Red a détruit ses rêves.

C’est pour ça que lorsque le match se lance, Blue sent son cœur s’affoler et son sang fourmiller dans ses veines : il a l’impression de se retrouver comme trois ans auparavant à la Ligue.

▬ ▬ ▬

L’Arcanin de Blue tente de garder à distance le Mackogneur de Red, sachant que toute la force de ce dernier se situe dans ses coups au corps à corps. Mais le grand Pokémon type combat comprend très bien ce qu’il se passe, suivant avec attention les subtils ordres que Red fait passer par des petits mouvements ou mots chuchotés, et s’efforce d’esquiver habilement les flammes lancées par le molosse face à lui. Blue commence à s’impatienter, et décide de changer de type d’offensive ; il envoie Arcanin faire des frappes éclair à coups de Vitesse Extrême, s’aidant de Lance-Flamme pour remettre de la distance entre les deux Pokémon. Mais Mackogneur finit par réussir à prévoir une attaque, et attrape Arcanin par une patte afin de le lancer au sol et l’achever d’un Coup-Croix énervé.

Blue serre les dents, et rappelle son Pokémon, avant de sortir son fier Roucarnage. Aujourd’hui il est son dernier Pokémon encore debout, et s’il a l’avantage contre Mackogneur, il ne sait ce qu’il en sera pour le dernier de Red encore à l’abri dans sa pokéball. Mais il a foi en Roucarnage, et échange un regard confiant avec ce dernier. C’est avec Tortank qu’il a commencé sa carrière de dresseur, mais autant qu’il puisse aimer ce dernier, Roucarnage conserve une place favorisée d’entre tous ses Pokémon dans son cœur. Sûrement est-il plus oiseau que tortue, quelque chose du genre.

— Va Roucarnage, envole-toi.

Et sur ces mots presque tremblants, l’énorme rapace décolle de quelques puissants battements d’ailes. Il déclenche sur ordre de Blue une tornade de sable afin d’étourdir Mackogneur, et fait pleuvoir des Vive-Attaque jusqu’à ce qu’un Cru-Aile bien placé n’emporte le grand combattant au tapis. Rapide et efficace, Blue connait la puissance de son préféré, et se tient prêt à mettre en échec n’importe quel Pokémon que peut envoyer Red. Mais ce sont évidemment les détails les plus évidents que l’on rate le mieux lorsque l’on est concentré sur quelque chose, ainsi la couleur jaune toujours perchée sur l’épaule de son rival n’attire son regard que lorsqu’elle se pose au sol.

Pikachu.

Le visage de Blue se défigure de stress. Une erreur stupide, stupide Blue. Tellement habitué à la présence de la souris électrique perchée quelque part sur le corps de Red, qu’il en oublie qu’il descend parfois se battre. Stupide.  
Pikachu n’a jamais évolué, le Champion n’a jamais compris pourquoi, ce n’est pourtant pas si difficile de se procurer une pierre foudre. Mais derrière ce qui ressemble à une forme de faiblesse, Blue sait que Pikachu, en n’évoluant pas, et resté très léger. Plus faible physiquement qu’un Raichu, mais rapide. Il se rend subitement compte que deux regards interrogateurs se sont tournés vers lui ; celui de Roucarnage n’est pas très étonnant, il sait très bien de quel type est Pikachu, mais celui de Red quant à lui le perturbe. Pourquoi semble-t-il hésitant ? Il a objectivement l’avantage, alors…

Le châtain à la veste noire serre soudainement les poings, ses yeux se plissant de colère. Red _doute_. Il doute de lui, de s’il souhaite continuer, car l’issue semble toute tracée. Il le sous-estime, encore, le considère d’avance comme un looser.

— On continue. Refais une tempête.

Roucarnage s’élance directement aux mots de Blue, prudent mais acéré, et brouille à nouveau le terrain dans un cyclone. Le dresseur voit moins bien Pikachu, mais il devine sa silhouette en train de s’agripper au sol pour ne pas s’envoler. S’il est resté aussi léger…ça peut être une façon de le déjouer. 

— Tornade !

Roucarnage créé une nouvelle attaque, plus puissante que son cyclone originel, et Pikachu se retrouve arraché au sol, balloté dans les courants aériens terrible de son adversaire. 

— Maintenant, Cru-Aile !

Le petit Pokémon électrique se fait malmener dans les airs, encaissant comme il peut les coups incessants du rapace de Blue, qui jette un regard fiévreux à son rival. _Alors mauviette, ça t’en bouche un coin !_ Jamais Blue n’abandonnerait. Il défierait n’importe quelle affinité de types, n’importe quel challenge…  
Face à lui, de l’autre côté du terrain, il voit Red essayer de garder sa casquette sur sa tête malgré les bourrasques de Roucarnage, tout en fixant Pikachu à travers la tornade. Que va-t-il faire ? Pikachu n’a aucune accroche, il ne peut viser d’attaque à l’encontre de Roucarnage…

Une étincelle, qui semble d’abord grésiller dans le nuage de poussière, avant de s’élargir telles les mailles d’un filet et piéger Roucarnage, qui n’a pas pu s’écarter à temps. Les épaules de Blue s’affaissent, tandis que son oiseau s’échoue au sol, paralysé. Pikachu s’écrase par terre à son tour, mais se relève rapidement, et achève Roucarnage d’un coup de Tonnerre.

C’est fini, encore.  
A nouveau, il se fait renverser, balayer par une force d’une puissance imprévue, quand bien même il pensait mener la situation. La défaite s’abat sur lui de son poids suffoquant, et Blue n’arrive même pas à imaginer que ça se soit terminé aussi vite. Il cligne des yeux, sent la panique caresser sa cage thoracique de ses longues griffes, sa gorge se serrer au point de ne lui permettre aucun son.  
Il peine à avancer vers son Pokémon inerte, et se laisse tomber à genoux devant lui, caressant du bout des doigts ses plumes roussies. Le grand oiseau réussit péniblement à ouvrir un œil, et le fixe d’un air désolé en roucoulant faiblement, ce qui met immédiatement les larmes aux yeux de son dresseur.

— C’est pas ta faute, tu t’es bien battu…je vais te soigner…

Malgré ses mots, Blue reste fixe, sentant son esprit s’engourdir sous la douleur. Il se rend compte de l’importance qu’il a mise dans ce match malgré lui, et paye le prix de son espoir, de la confiance mal placée qu’il avait en ses capacités. Ça ne devrait être qu’un combat, une raison de plus de redemander une revanche, mais il a beau le penser il ne peut s’en convaincre. Tout ce qui lui apparaît en tête c’est l’échec, l’échec de ses croyances, le non-aboutissement de ses efforts. Trois ans dans le vent, trois ans où il pensait accomplir des choses mais où finalement rien n’a changé. Une preuve fatale qu’il est toujours le looser qu’il s’est découvert être au Plateau Indigo. L’idée lui est insupportable, si bien que la douleur brouille sa raison et le pousse à se relever prestement, rappelant Roucarnage dans sa pokéball, avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à Red.

— Tu es le _pire_.

Puis se diriger vers le Centre Pokémon de Jadielle.


	4. IV – My Fault

Il a beau vérifier son Pokématos toutes les trente secondes, le temps semble résolu à avancer le plus lentement possible. Son talon frappe frénétiquement au sol, le bout de ses doigts tapotent en rythme sur ses genoux, et n’importe qui passant par-là pourrait dire sans trop d’hésitation que Blue a tout sauf l’air d’avoir envie d’être assis là où il est.

Les passants de la gare de Doublonville le reconnaissent parfois, mais son air contrit et la présence intimidante de Roucarnage à ses côtés dissuadent de s’approcher.  
Il vient de s’exiler deux semaines à Johto, mais ses devoirs de Champion le rappellent à Kanto– Peter lui-même l’a contacté afin de lui expliquer qu’il délaisse trop l’arène depuis quelques temps. Cette honte s’est ajoutée au sentiment inextricable dans lequel il est embourbé depuis que…

— Tiens, le grand Blue de Kanto ici ? On m’avait pas prévenu.

Le jeune châtain lève un regard perçant à la personne qui s’est arrêtée à quelques pas de lui. Un homme blond, aux cheveux retenus par un bandeau du même violet que son écharpe, le regarde en souriant auprès d’une petite valise. Roucarnage jette un œil au blond, puis à son maître, cherchant dans l’attitude corporelle de ce dernier quelle réaction adopter.

— Tiens, Mortimer. On a le temps de prendre des vacances, à Johto ? lâche aigrement Blue.

Le Champion de Rosalia hausse un sourcil, son sourire s’élargissant un peu.

— A priori, je te vois pas dans ton arène non plus.

Les sourcils de Blue se froncent, et Roucarnage claque du bec. Mortimer jette un coup d’œil étonné au rapace, et éclate finalement de rire.

— Reste tranquille va, je suis pas là pour te fliquer. Mais dis-moi, qu’est-ce qui t’a ramené dans notre belle région ? Il me semble pas qu’il y ait eu de tournoi ici, récemment.

Blue détourne le regard, et se met à fixer ses doigts, dont il arrache des petites peaux sans faire attention. 

— Affaires perso.  
— Hoho, une histoire de cœur ?

Le jeune Champion plante un regard assassin dans celui du plus âgé.

— Ou serait-ce…un cœur brisé ? ajoute le blond avec un clin d’œil.  
— Je n’ai rien à te dire, marmonne l’adolescent.  
— Alleez, dit Mortimer en s’asseyant près de Blue, raconte-moi quelle horrible fille t’a mis dans cet état.  
— Il n’y a pas de fille ! lâche un peu trop fort Blue en se relevant, attirant malgré lui quelques regards dans sa direction.

Gêné, il se rassoit avec empressement, en s’éloignant toutefois à une distance raisonnable de Mortimer. Ce dernier s’est pris le menton entre les doigts, et semble réfléchir avec un air presque impassible, s’il n’était pas trahi par la malice dans son regard.

— Hm. Alors…un garçon ? Vu tes habitudes de playboy j’aurais pas pensé mais…  
— Que- j’aime pas les hommes ! s’outre Blue, et ça n’a rien à voir avec ce genre de trucs. J’avais besoin de voyager.

Le Champion blond le fixe quelques instants, l’air hautement dubitatif. Le plus jeune fronce les sourcils et s’apprête à insister, mais son vis-à-vis finit par soupirer et détourner le regard vers le reste de la gare.

— Ok ok. Tu prends aussi le prochain train, j’imagine ?

Blue se remet à fixer ses mains.

— Ouais.

Mortimer lâche un petit rire du nez.

— T’as l’air motivé.

Le châtain le foudroie du regard, mais il ne réagit pas spécialement. 

— Tu t’es fâché avec quelqu’un ?  
— Tu peux pas te mêler de ton cul ?  
— Avec Red ?

Blue reste la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils excessivement froncés, mais cet instant d’hésitation attire le regard en coin de Mortimer, qui se met à sourire de plus belle.

— C’est donc ça. C’est quoi, t’as perdu un match contre lui ?  
— Mais va te faire foutre !!  
— Eh, parle mieux gamin.  
— Alors arrête ça !  
— Ça quoi ? demande le blond avec un petit haussement de sourcil joueur.  
— De…tes questions là, ça se fait pas. J’ai pas envie d’en parler.  
— Donc tu t’es bien fâché avec lui parce que t’as perdu. Mais t’as quoi, quinze ans ? Ah, oui merde, c’est vrai…

Si le regard pouvait brûler, Blue aurait créé un superbe feu de joie. Mortimer semble sur le point d’éclater de rire, mais se contient à grand peine et prend des inspirations pour se retenir.

— Pardon, c’était pas sympa, je suis désolé. Mais, ça s’est si mal passé pour que t’en viennes à changer de pays ?

Blue plante son regard dans un coin aléatoire de la gare, si possible sans le blond dans sa vision périphérique. 

— Il t’a fait un sale coup ? T’as besoin d’aide pour lui péter la gueule ?  
— Non.  
— Non pour le sale coup, ou pour lui péter la gueule ?

Le châtain se crispe, essayant de ne rien répondre.

— Alors c’est toi qui lui a fait un sale coup, et tu t’en veux ?

Lui a-t-il vraiment fait un sale coup ? Il a quitté le match après l’avoir presque insulté, l’a ghosté quelques jours en ignorant leurs rendez-vous habituels, et a évité soigneusement le Bourg-Palette. Quand sa sœur l’a appelé pour lui demander ce qu’il s’est passé avec Red pour que ce dernier vienne toquer chez eux, il a craqué et pris le premier train pour s’éloigner au maximum de tout ça. 

Sale coup, peut-être pas à ce point. Mais surréagir comme un gosse capricieux, carrément. Et Red ne doit rien comprendre...

Mais Blue a l’impression de ne pas savoir se gérer, en sa présence. Tout ce que fait Red soit l’attire à fond, comme camper tous les deux au Mont Argenté pour observer les Pokémon sauvages par exemple, soit le plonge dans des colères excessives qu’il ne sait contrôler. Tout en Red l’agace, son mutisme, son apparence trop frêle parce qu’il ne mange rien, ses vêtements pourris, et surtout le fait qu’il soit si fort. Que ce soit _lui_ le meilleur dresseur de Kanto. Mais en même temps, sa puissance le fascine, sa capacité à toujours savoir tourner un combat à son avantage, sa façon de toujours s’impliquer à 100% dans tout ce qui concerne les Pokémon, sa naïveté généreuse et surtout, qu’il ait accepté de traîner avec lui après que Blue l’ait persécuté des années. Red est quelqu’un de sincèrement _gentil_. Et tout ce qu’il trouve à faire, c’est le jalouser et chercher à le blesser pour se venger de sa propre jalousie.

— C’est pas comme si on était amis non plus.  
— Hein ? Mais c’est pas ton rival ? Tu le cries partout sur tous les toits.  
— Ben, si.  
— Est-ce que tu le hais ?

Est-ce que Blue le hait ? Red l’agace, le gonfle, et révèle tous ses mauvais côtés, mais le haïr, pas vraiment.

— …nan.  
— Alors c’est ton ami. Vous avez une relation ensemble, vous êtes pas liés par un contrat de travail, vous restez le rival l’un de l’autre parce que vous vous estimez et appréciez. Quand on vieillit ça peut devenir plus compliqué, mais à ton âge encore ça va.

Le plus jeune se tourne vers Mortimer, cherchant comment contrer son raisonnement, mais son esprit se vide de tout argument. Il a envie de lui dire qu’il n’a rien à voir avec Red, mais les moments passés ensemble s’imposent dans son esprit, et en cherchant dans sa mémoire d’autres moments passés entre _amis_ , rien ne lui revient. Il a beaucoup combattu, participé à pas mal de soirées, mais tous ces gens sont des connaissances, des personnes avec qui il vient parler Pokémon de temps en temps. Avec Red ils font beaucoup de Pokémon, mais…pas que. Ils mangent ensemble, marchent sans but précis, jouent parfois à des jeux. Mais comment ? Comment de tous les gens qu’il a pu rencontrer jusqu’à aujourd’hui, ce soit avec _Red_ qu’il créé une amitié ? Il ne mérite pas la sympathie de Red, pas après tout ce qu’il lui a fait. Pas après ce qu’il lui fait encore aujourd’hui. 

— J’mérite pas d’être son ami, murmure Blue malgré lui.

Il ne réalise ce qu’il a dit que trop tard, et fuit le regard étonné de Mortimer. Un silence s’étend un moment, avant que le blond ne prenne la parole.

— Tu sais, je connais pas vraiment les détails de votre relation, mais je pense que tu cherches un peu trop à t’auto-flageller. T’as le droit d’être con, ça arrive même aux meilleurs, mais ce qui compte derrière c’est aller s’excuser. Il faut que ça vienne de toi, et là seul lui pourra te dire s’il te pardonne. Enfin, dire…tu vois l’idée. Il te l’exprimera d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Blue continue de fixer obstinément le mur.

— Il est possible qu’il lui faille du temps, voir qu’il ait été trop blessé et préférera ne plus te voir. Mais s’il sent que tu t’en veux vraiment, et que tu feras un effort pour améliorer ça, alors tout s’arrangera, et vous pourrez retourner batifoler ensemble dans les prés et les champs.

Le jeune châtain lui jette un petit regard en coin, et Mortimer sourit avant de se relever.

— Allez, lève-toi, le train part bientôt.

Blue serre la bandoulière de son sac d’une main, et plonge l’autre dans les plumes de Roucarnage.

— Va donc réparer tes erreurs au lieu de te considérer comme un monstre, ça te servira à rien de te dire que tu le mérites pas ou je-ne-sais-quoi, si tu ne vas pas lui parler honnêtement.

Roucarnage penche sa grande tête vers son maître, et lui pousse doucement la joue du bout du bec.

— …ouais. J’imagine.

Il finit par se lever, et se diriger vers le train avec Mortimer, plongé dans ses pensées. 

— Et me remercie pas, surtout ! le taquine le blond.  
— Tsk…merci.

▬ ▬ ▬

Les bonnes résolutions, c’est bien sur le papier. Les appliquer est un tout autre merdier.

Blue est resté avec Mortimer jusqu’à ce que ce dernier aille prendre une chambre d’hôtel à Safrania, et s’est retrouvé de nouveau écrasé sous le stress à l’idée de tomber par hasard sur Red. Ce dernier ne vient toujours pas trop en ville, mais des fois que…

Il secoue la tête avec désespoir et se frotte brièvement le visage, avant de sortir Roucarnage de sa pokéball où il a dû le rentrer le temps du voyage, et s’envoler grâce à lui jusqu’à Jadielle. Il sera trop tard pour ouvrir l’arène aujourd’hui, mais il pourra déjà retirer le post-it qu’il a de nouveau laissé sur la porte, et préparer les terrains pour le lendemain. Et, accessoirement, il ne veut vraiment pas poser un pied au Bourg-Palette, mais faut pas le dire trop fort. 

Le châtain descend nonchalamment de son rapace une fois devant l’arène, et va la déverrouiller en savourant d’avance cette soirée où il ne verra personne. Jadielle n’est pas une ville extra fréquentée, même si ses activités de Champion ont aidé à relancer un peu d’animation elle reste une petite ville, contrairement à Safrania ou Céladopole. Ainsi, l’arène ayant été fermée un moment, personne ne devrait l’avoir vu arriver.

Il laisse ses Pokémon en liberté une fois à l’intérieur, ça fait quelques jours qu’ils n’ont pas eu l’occasion de se dégourdir proprement les pattes. Arcanin se met immédiatement à courir partout en aboyant, et Blue lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Tortank essaye de l’asperger gentiment. Évoli se jette dans les pieds de son maître, qui manque de trébucher dessus et râle bruyamment, mais se laisse avoir par les grands yeux tout mignons du petit Pokémon et s’accroupit le caresser quand même.  
Arcanin se remet à aboyer, et Blue lui demande de se taire sans le regarder, trop occupé à gratouiller Évoli derrière une oreille, mais s’impatiente sous l’insistance de son type feu. Il se retourne en se relevant d’un air agacé, mais sa voix se pétrifie dans sa gorge quand il découvre la raison de l’agitation d’Arcanin : Red se tient dans l’entrée, en contre-jour de la fin de soirée extérieure, l’attitude hésitante.

 _Oh non. Pas tout de suite. Pas déjà._  
Son premier réflexe est naturellement de paniquer. Ce que lui a dit Mortimer est encore frais dans son esprit, mais pour Blue aller s’excuser en personne est encore une grande nouveauté. Pourquoi perdre du temps à aller s’occuper des sentiments de chacun lorsque l’on est aussi génial que lui ? Si les autres ne sont pas contents, c’est qu’ils ne l’apprécient pas à sa juste valeur. Pour s’excuser il faut déjà avoir tort, et ce n’est pas dans les habitudes de Blue de se planter.

Mais quelque chose en lui se crispe à cette pensée ; le plus gros plantage de sa vie a été de croire qu’il pouvait être le meilleur dresseur. Les victoires de Red ne se sont pas produites au hasard, ils étaient chaque fois à égalité en commençant le match, et même si les résultats étaient serrés…l’issue a chaque fois été sans appel. Ce n’était pas une question de chance, ça n’a pas été le vent qui avait détourné l’attaque, ce n’est pas la faute de ses Pokémon. Il est juste, durement et simplement, un looser. 

Ce seul mot réussit à raviver une étincelle de colère dans la tête du Champion. Un mélange de désespoir et de sentiment d’injustice, avec un peu de jalousie pour parfumer le cocktail : et vous obtenez le plus insupportable Blue. 

— Bah tiens, t’es venu fanfaronner, minable ?

Mais, une pointe de culpabilité vient le piquer douloureusement. Il a paniqué, il a attaqué, comme d’habitude.

Red, face à lui, se fige totalement. Pikachu glisse son petit museau dans son cou, mais son maître s’est mis à fixer intensément ses baskets. Ceci dit, il prend une inspiration, et cherche à nouveau le regard de Blue, avant de secouer négativement la tête d’un air résolu.

De son côté, le dresseur aux cheveux châtain cherche comment rattraper la situation. Il se sent en train de déraper dangereusement sur le chemin de la connerie, mais c’est ça de démarrer au quart de tour. Il observe alors le brun face à lui tendre une pokéball, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

— …un combat ? Tu te moques de moi ?

L’autre dresseur nie de la tête, et Blue fronce les sourcils.

— Gagner deux fois t’as pas suffi ? Il te faut une troisième victoire c’est ça ?

Son ton est sec, son attitude défensive. S’excuser, s’excuser…

Sur le terrain apparaît le Dracaufeu de Red. Blue réprime un grondement, mais il n’aime pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Il n’a aucune envie d’associer son arène à une autre défaite contre son rival, ça achèverait de lui pourrir chacune de ses journées. Il ne veut pas se battre ici, mais son esprit de compétition est plus fort que sa raison, et malgré lui il s’entend appeler :

— Tortank ! Viens lui montrer qu’il peut pas éternellement se foutre de notre gueule.

Son grand Pokémon eau marque un temps d’hésitation, mais un regard appuyé de la part de son dresseur le motive à se placer énergiquement devant Dracaufeu, les canons armés. 

— Démarre à fond, Hydrocanon !

Tortank lance son attaque, que Dracaufeu évi…non ? Le grand reptile a fait un pas un peu mou sur le côté, mais le jet est plutôt large grâce aux deux canons et ce n’est pas suffisant pour l’éviter. Le dragon se prend l’attaque de plein fouet, mais se relève malgré la difficulté. Red lui donne un ordre et il s’envole, fonçant droit sur Tortank : ce dernier n’a même pas besoin de recevoir l’indication de Blue, il se contente de réitérer l’attaque, qui achève Dracaufeu. Red le rappelle dans sa pokéball, et Blue félicite Tortank, mais quelque chose le dérange. Tant mieux pour lui si Dracaufeu s’est levé du mauvais pied ce matin, mais…

Sur le terrain, saute cette fois Pikachu. Déjà ? Mais le souvenir encore frais dans l’esprit de Blue entrave son jugement, et il jette un œil à Roucarnage, mais appelle Rhinoféros. Il n’enverra pas deux fois son oiseau au déshonneur, et Rhinoféros est sérieusement avantagé face à Pikachu.

Pikachu est étrangement calme, et évite subtilement l’Éboulement de Rhinoféros, répliquant avec un Tonnerre inattendu. Le Champion sait que Red connaît aussi bien que lui sa table des types, et sent le malaise s’accentuer en lui. A quoi joue le brun ?

— Attaque Séisme. 

Le grand monstre cornu se déchaîne avec un rugissement, et d’un coup d’une puissance terrifiante, ouvre le sol en deux sous Pikachu, qui se fait écraser par l’attaque avec un cri poignant. 

C’est là que Blue tilte, et hurle :

— Rhinoféros ! Arrête tout !

Son grand Pokémon ne comprend pas tout de suite, mais s’exécute et le bâtiment cesse de trembler. 

— S’il-te-plaît, va chercher Pikachu.

Le type sol obéit docilement et part déterrer la petite souris jaune, tandis que Blue traverse le terrain avec hargne, se dirigeant droit vers Red.

— Tu fous quoi Red ? Tu t’bats pas là, je te reconnais pas. Encore Dracaufeu c’est une chose, mais _jamais_ tu laisserais Pikachu se faire avoir aussi facilement. Sois crédible au moins, quand tu joues au con. Mais tiens– tu joues à quoi d’ailleurs ? Je te fais tellement pitié que t’as décidé de venir me laisser gagner c’est ça ? J’ai tellement l’air d’une merde à tes yeux, c’est ça ?!

Face à lui, Red s’est de plus en plus décomposé au fur et à mesure que Blue a réduit la distance entre eux, et s’est mis à se serrer les bras en se ratatinant légèrement.

— Tu penses que je suis tellement _minable_ qu’il me suffirait de gagner pour arrêter de t’éviter ? Alors tu viens foutre Pikachu dans cet état juste pour ça ?! Mais putain, le pire c’est que t’as _raison_ !

Le brun lève un regard complètement perdu vers Blue, et ce dernier se prend la tête dans les mains, le visage crispé et les yeux fermés.

— Je suis une sombre merde qui supporte pas de perdre contre toi. Je _suis_ ce type de déchet qu’a pas un poil d’humilité et qui juge tout le monde à tort et à travers. Je me déteste autant que je déteste tout le monde, tous ces gens, tous sauf…toi. Tu m’insupportes, tu me gonfles, tu me fais _peur_ parce que j’ai envie que tu m’estimes. Tu es le seul dont l’avis m’importe, la dernière personne à avoir un jugement de valeur à mes yeux. Et j’ai horreur de ça. Horreur de ce que ça fait de moi. Je peux même pas dire que je te hais toi, parce que je me hais…moi.

Il tremble, frissonne en prononçant ces mots, et à la fin la tête lui tourne. Il se sent presque nauséeux, et sait qu’il vient de se condamner tout seul en hurlant ça. N’importe qui le laisserait croupir seul, après une succession de conneries pareille. Mais il n’entend pas les baskets de Red sur le sol, ni n’entend quoi que ce soit d’ailleurs, et relève son regard fiévreux vers le brun.  
Il est comme statufié, tient ses deux bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, et fixe sans ciller son Pikachu dans les bras de Rhinoféros qui le lui a apporté, mais ne part pas. 

Les mains de Blue se décrispent peu à peu de ses mèches châtain, jusqu’à se laisser tomber doucement, tandis qu’il attend maladivement une réaction de Red.

— …réagis putain. Fais quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pars, frappe-moi, venge-toi de tout ce que je t’ai fait, mais _fais quelque chose._

Son rival se crispe un peu plus, et un temps semblant interminable s’écoule, avant que Pikachu n’émerge des bras de Rhinoféros, et tende une petite patte vers son maître. Ce n’est que là que Red lâche un de ses bras, et tend son doigt vers ceux tout petits de Pikachu, qui lui lâche un petit roucoulement réjoui. Alors, il se redresse et se rapproche de Blue.

Ce dernier se crispe à son tour, et ferme les yeux en attendant le coup venir. Il serre les poings, prêt à encaisser, mais ce qui vient le pétrifie. Red est venu passer ses bras autour de son cou, et le serre doucement dans une embrassade délicate. L’information n’arrive pas à passer dans l’esprit du garçon châtain, qui reste figé de longues secondes, complètement incapable de décider d’une réaction à adopter. Finalement ses yeux s’humidifient, et sa voix se fait faible.

— Mais…non…pas ça…t’as pas le droit de faire ça…

Mais Red le serre un peu plus fort, le visage enfoui contre la veste de Blue.

— Je suis un abruti, et de loin, je mérite pas tes câlins, faut pas que tu sois gentil comme ça avec moi…je viens de te gueuler dessus, sérieux…

L’autre dresseur reste fixe un moment, avant de le desserrer un peu, juste assez pour relever légèrement son visage. Il s’écoule encore un temps, avant qu’un chuchotement presque inaudible n’émane de Red.

— On est amis.

Ces simples mots terminent d’achever Blue, qui se met à hoqueter discrètement sur l’épaule de Red, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne lève à son tour l’un de ses bras pour le passer autour de son rival. La salle reste silencieuse un moment malgré la présence de tous les Pokémon de Blue, puis ils finissent par se lâcher, et les monstres s’approchent alors doucement d’eux. Les deux ados fixent chacun le sol, Blue regarde d’un air absent Évoli se frotter avec inquiétude contre ses jambes, et finalement dit, la voix cassée :

— …tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

▬ ▬ ▬

Ils sont montés à l’étage de l’arène sans un mot, et Red s’est docilement assis sur le petit canapé de l’appartement de fonction pendant que Blue a mis une casserole de lait à chauffer.

— Comment t’as fait pour arriver pile le jour où je reviens ? Tu venais quand même pas tous les jours ?

Il entend Red toussoter, et un sourire craque son visage fatigué.

— A peine flippant.

Il entend Red gigoter sur le canapé et lâche un petit rire, avant que son sourire ne se fane.

— A la base, ce que je devais dire, c’était "je suis désolé", mais visiblement je suis mauvais même à ça.

Blue continue de fixer le lait, l’air éteint.

— Pourquoi ?

La voix de Red lui parvient faiblement par-dessus le bruit du gaz, et il se dit que c’est probablement la journée où il l’a le plus entendue en 15 ans.

— Bah, j’ai réagi comme un gamin débile après avoir…perdu.

Il laisse son regard traîner sur les petites flammes dansant sous la casserole, avant de trouver le silence long et jeter un œil à Red, et le voir cligner des yeux d’un air perplexe.

— …quoi, t’as l’habitude que je sois comme ça, c’est ça ?

Red détourne le regard d’un air un peu gêné. Ça fait mal, mais c’est vrai.

— Ouais bah…ouais. Je peux pas tout le temps être parfait.

Froncement de sourcils.

— Non, faut que j’arrête avec ça, j’ai toujours été débile avec toi. Mais quelle image tu dois avoir de moi…

Il entend Red rire un peu, et après un bref étonnement il se met à sourire aussi. Un bruit ramène son attention sur le feu, et il sursaute en glapissant à la vue du lait débordant partout de la casserole. Le brun ricane de plus belle, et il se met à jongler avec un torchon et la casserole pour l’éloigner du feu, la poser sur le tissu et finalement éteindre la gazinière. Il prépare les deux tasses en soupirant, et vient finalement s’assoir près de Red après avoir déposé la sienne devant lui.

— Pour une fois, t’as pas ton chocolat à moitié refroidi depuis le thermos.

L’intéressé sourit, et attrape un peu maladroitement la tasse, goûte, et se brûle probablement vu sa petite grimace.

Blue le regarde faire sans rien dire, et il lui semble presque ne pas reconnaître la personne qu’il a près de lui. Red est quelqu’un d’intéressant, de gentil et beaucoup plus humain que ce qu’il semble apparaître habituellement. Quand on le voit se concentrer tout le temps sur ses Pokémon, à ne penser qu’au combat et à la stratégie, il paraît presque mécanique. Pas un mot, pas un regard, pas une expression sur le visage : parfois, un sourire à l’intention d’un de ses monstres. C’est ce Red inexpressif, un peu bizarre et décalé qui lui a inspiré tout le mépris dont il a pu faire preuve à son égard.  
Mais depuis qu’il l’a retrouvé, il l’a découvert plus…ouvert. Peut-être parce qu’il a arrêté de l’agresser à chaque entrevue, aussi. 

Cette nouvelle image s’oppose clairement à l’idée qu’il avait eue sur Cramois’Île il y a maintenant un moment. Voir le paysage dévasté par l’éruption volcanique lui avait malgré lui rappelé le vide que lui évoquait la disparition de Red, tandis que lui-même s’est imposé à lui comme une force de la nature, une catastrophe dans sa vie ayant ébranlé à la Ligue toute sa confiance en lui et la façon dont il se considère face au reste du monde. Il s’est monté la tête comme pas possible sur tout ça, incapable de prendre le recul nécessaire pour en tirer un apprentissage quelconque, et préférant accuser Red de tous ses problèmes, quitte à le haïr pour avoir l’air plus crédible. 

Il a encore du mal à ranger de côté toutes ses appréhensions concernant l’autre garçon, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sent, étrangement, proche de quelqu’un. Pour une fois, il a l’impression d’avoir un vrai ami.

Blue attrape sa tasse et la lève, invitant Red à en faire de même.

— Bon. Pour en terminer une fois pour toute…je…suis désolé. D’avoir été con aussi longtemps, et de l’être encore pas mal. Je vais sûrement l’être encore un moment, aussi, mais j’y travaille. Est-ce que…tu me pardonnes ?

Red cligne des yeux, puis hoche doucement la tête. Au fond de l’esprit de Blue, un soupir rassuré.

— Alors…on est amis ? Vrai de vrai ?

Hochement de tête plus assuré. 

— On reste rivaux hein ! ricane Blue d’un air joueur, je vais continuer d’essayer d’obtenir ma revanche. Mais…on pourrait…traîner ensemble. Enfin, on le fait déjà mais…plus officiellement. Bref. Tu sais où j’habite, amène-toi quand tu veux pour un match, ou n’importe quoi d’autre d’ailleurs.

Red hoche à nouveau de la tête, l’air sincèrement satisfait.

— Oh et un jour faudra qu’on aille t’acheter des nouveaux vêtements quand même, c’est plus possible là.

Blue ne peut réprimer un rire face à la petite moue triste de l’autre adolescent, et finit par entrechoquer leurs tasses, les faisant déborder un peu partout sous le regard paniqué de Red.

— Aux imbattables Red et Blue !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme dit précédemment, c'était le dernier chapitre écrit dans le cadre du concours. Il est censé "terminer" l'élan des précédents, et peut être considéré comme une fin ouverte en soi.
> 
> Mais j'ai envie de continuer un peu ! Les suivants seront probablement plutôt des tranches de vie, des idées en vrac de ce qu'il peut leur arriver, en restant quand même lié dans une continuité chronologique avec une histoire à suivre :D


	5. V – One Step Closer

Le vent est un poil trop frais, et Blue regrette de ne pas avoir pris un foulard en plus de sa veste. Mais, de là où il est perché, il a une flemme implacable de retourner jusque chez lui en prendre un. Il n’est pas bien loin, il aperçoit même le toit d’ici, mais il se connaît et sait que s’il rentre, il ne ressortira pas.

Il s’est perché avec Roucarnage dans un grand arbre aux abords du Bourg-Palette, et son rapace semble très intéressé par la vue d’un petit Ratata visiblement peu prudent, fouinant dans un fossé en contrebas. Mais Blue n’a pas spécialement envie de voir son oiseau se taper un casse-croûte sanglant pour le moment, alors il se déplace un peu sur la branche pour s’approcher de Roucarnage et proposer doucement des gratouilles derrière la tête. 

L’énorme volatile semble cependant dérangé par l’approche de son maître à laquelle il faisait moins attention que celle du raton violet, et claque d’un air mécontent du bec dans le vide, indiquant clairement son désaccord. Blue lève les yeux au ciel, et le pousse hors de la branche avec un petit sourire vengeur. Roucarnage laisse échapper un sifflement outré en se rattrapant dans les airs, battant rapidement de ses grandes ailes pour retrouver son équilibre et se mettre à tourner autour de l’arbre, faisant fuir par la même occasion le Rattata.

Blue éclate de rire sous les cris perçants de son rapace, qui s’en va alors bouder à l’autre bout du village. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment qu’il remarque que quelqu’un est en bas de l’arbre maintenant, debout dans l’herbe, et le fixe de son éternel air un peu perdu. Comment Red faisait-il pour avoir cet insupportable sens du timing ?

Le Champion d’arène reprend subitement contenance, fronçant les sourcils d’un air agacé, et se redresse debout sur la branche de son arbre.

— Quoi minable, t’as un problème ?

Et tout ce que Red trouve à répondre, c’est un léger sourire. _Stupide_ , pense Blue, _toujours aussi stupide._

Ils avaient beau s’être rabibochés, voir même proclamés amis, Blue était incapable de rester constant dans ses bons efforts, et alternait entre sympathie et moquerie habituelle. Malgré ça, les deux dresseurs émérites de Kanto avaient trouvé une sorte d’équilibre, probablement bancal et fragile, mais qui leur convenait dans l’ordre actuel des choses.

Blue sait qu’il peut aller se gratter pour espérer le retour de Roucarnage, et décide donc de descendre de l’arbre seul. Il pourrait demander à Alakazam de l’aider, mais…une sorte de fierté mal placée semblait le pousser à être encore plus con que d’habitude, quand il était en compagnie de Red.

Blue sait qu’il est haut, un peu trop sûrement, mais décide malgré tout de sauter de branche en branche jusqu’aux plus basses, pour atterrir comme un héros devant l’ex-Maître de Kanto. Red écarquille les yeux en le voyant faire, et Blue se sent alors gonflé d’ego, tandis qu’il accomplit le dernier saut jusqu’au sol comme l’incroyable beau gosse qu’il est. Le châtain se réceptionne gracieusement au sol…et y reste quelques secondes, retenant une grimace. L’espace entre la dernière branche et le sol était _un peu_ haut. Sa cheville droite lui fait _un peu_ mal. Mais il se relève malgré tout, offrant son plus beau sourire plein de charme à son rival.

— Alors, ça va tu tiens ? Je t’ai pas trop coupé le souffle ?

Red se contente de regarder les chevilles de son vis-à-vis, le visage neutre. Blue lève hautainement le menton, sentant son humeur basculer doucement vers ce qu’il essaye d’éviter d’être depuis quelques temps. Il y travaille, mais en compagnie de Red c’était pas toujours facile.

— Je sais que ça paraît incroyable que mes jambes puissent porter un tel condensé de gloire, mais elles y arrivent très bien, t’inquiète. Bon allez, ciao loser, à plus.

Dès qu’il se met à bouger le pied droit il a l’impression de s’être fait piquer par un Dardargnan, mais il rassemble toutes ses forces pour marcher nonchalamment les mains dans les poches jusque chez lui. Quand enfin la porte est fermée derrière lui, il va s’affaler dans le canapé en grimaçant.

Nina arrive peu de temps après lui à la maison, et s’étonne presque de voir son petit frère présent. 

— Tiens, t’es déjà là ? T’as pas fait les courses chez toi, ou le grand Blue se trouve être en manque de contact humain ?  
— Je vais finir par regretter d’être venu, marmonne Blue en essayant de suivre les infos à la télé.  
— Pfff. Viens m’aider à faire la vaisselle alors s’il te plait, si tu comptes manger ici.

Blue ne se rappelle de la douleur dans sa cheville que lorsqu’il se relève, et retient à grande peine une série de jurons en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. 

— Pourquoi tu boites ? finit par demander Nina, après l’avoir vu se tenir sur un pied devant l’évier pendant quinze minutes.  
— Je crois je me suis un peu tordu la cheville, ça passera.  
— Mh.

Mais lorsqu’il fait tomber une assiette et quelques couverts au sol en feulant de douleur après s’être cogné dans un meuble en voulant mettre la table, Nina lui fait une clé de bras et le coince dans le canapé, avant de vérifier l’état de ses chevilles malgré lui.

— Bah putain, tu rigoles pas toi quand t’as les chevilles qui gonflent, fait-elle au bord de la crise de rire.

Blue se contente de l’assassiner du regard.

▬ ▬ ▬

Blue et Red se recroisent la semaine suivante, quand Nina l’a enfin détaché de son lit après que le médecin l’ait relevé de sa semaine d’arrêt. Il avait cru devenir _fou_ dans cette chambre. Même Roucarnage avait fini par avoir eu pitié de lui, et lui avait gracieusement rapporté un cadavre de Rattata pour lui faire plaisir. 

Il n’avait toujours pas le droit de faire d’activité physique, mais il pouvait au moins venir diriger les combats à l’arène, et entraîner ses Pokémon afin qu’ils restent au top de leur forme.  
Red venait le soir juste avant qu’il ferme, préférant éviter le maximum de gens qui squattaient Blue. Cependant cette fois-ci Blue ne le remarque qu’une fois dehors et la porte verrouillée. Au lieu d’être venu à l’intérieur, Red s’est assis sur une pente herbeuse près de l’entrée, et il lui semble différent. Encore plus pensif que d’habitude, ce qui n’est pas anodin. 

Le Champion était épuisé, par sa journée et son corps en vrac. Il avait mal dormi toute la semaine précédente, et n’en était pas encore vraiment remis. Mais, si voir Red était paradoxalement toujours le meilleur autant que le pire moment de ses journées, actuellement ça lui faisait plutôt plaisir.

— Ah ! Red !

Le brun sursaute presque en l’entendant, et il se rapproche en faisant attention à ne pas insister sur son pied droit, dans l’optique de saluer son rival d’une petite tape sur l’épaule. Blue sourit honnêtement, ce qui n’est pas anodin non plus.

Mais le regard de son rival se pose sur sa cheville encore piégée dans une attelle, et le Champion se hâte de passer derrière lui afin de détourner l’attention. Mais Red se relève, et le questionne du regard en regardant son pied puis son visage, et Blue perd l’envie de lui faire son accolade.

— Alors, prêt à faire un match ?

Son travail sur lui-même consistait aussi à arrêter de prendre pour la fin du monde ses défaites contre Red, dans l’espoir d’un jour obtenir la revanche qu’il attend tellement. Mais l’autre niaiseux semblait s’obstiner, puisqu’il se mit à pointer du doigt son attelle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

— Quoi ? C’est rien, c’est presque fini. On y va ?

Red laisse son bras retomber le long de son corps, mais reste à fixer le sol quelques instants, avant de sembler vouloir mimer quelque chose. Il se met à bondir faiblement, les bras écartés, en regardant Blue fixement. Ce dernier l’observe d’un air complètement blasé.

— …mais qu’est-ce que tu fous. Attends, tu…quand j’ai sauté c’est ça ?

Red hoche vivement de la tête.

— Evidemment que non, c’était pas là ! T’as bien vu que je suis retombé comme un héros, s’impatiente Blue. J’ai glissé dans les escaliers chez moi.

Le petit brun hausse un sourcil.

— Bah ! Ok ok, j’ai compris tu préfères raconter des conneries plutôt que relever mon défi, fit Blue en faisant demi-tour.

Mais changer de direction aussi brusquement ne plût pas à sa cheville, qui lui fit gracieusement remarquer qu’il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre en le laissant se ramasser lourdement dans l’herbe. Pikachu lâche un cri de surprise, tandis que Red se jette à côté de lui, cherchant à l’aider à se relever. Mais la situation dans son intégralité pousse Blue à rejeter le brun et se redresser de lui-même en pestant, et finalement il part s’assoir en boitillant sur un banc près de l’entrée de l’arène. L’autre dresseur l’a suivi et s’est planté face à lui, l’air de n’avoir aucune idée de quoi faire de lui-même. Blue lâche un long râle en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière, quand quelque chose de doux entre en contact avec sa main.

Il constate que Pikachu est grimpé à son tour sur le banc, et le regarde de ses grands yeux noirs, avant de lui faire une léchouille sur la main.

— …t’as quoi ? Tu veux jouer ? 

L’air mauvais, le dresseur sort la pokéball d’Evoli de sa poche, et invoque sa boule de fluff personnelle. Pikachu fait un petit salut à son ami, mais reste près de Blue, continuant de le regarder avec insistance.

— Par Arceus, j’ai rien à manger et j’ai mal. Tu veux quoi, des câlins ? T’en as pas assez avec Red peut-être ?

Ce n’est que là qu’il remarque que le brun à la casquette s’est mis à le regarder en souriant, et toute la situation semble de plus en plus perdre sens à ses yeux. 

— Vous avez tous décidé de vous moquer de moi en fait ? 

Evoli regarde les deux humains et Pikachu en clignant des yeux d’un air perdu, et Red vient faire une petite caresse sur la tête de son Pokémon électrique, avant de sortir à son tour Dracaufeu. L’énorme dragon s’agite un peu, visiblement satisfait de se retrouver à l’air libre, mais reprend tout de suite attention envers son maître quand ce dernier lui fait un petit signe. Red propose alors sa main à Blue, et ce dernier se renfrogne un peu. 

— J’ai Roucarnage pour voler, tu sais. Et je veux pas retourner au Bourg-Palette, j’en peux plus de ma chambre.

Mais Red insiste, alors il prend sa main avec humeur, et se laisse installer sur le monstre orange. Red monte derrière lui, et Blue rappelle Evoli avant qu’ils ne prennent les cieux jusqu’à leur village natal. Le Champion ne s’est pas privé de répéter qu’il préférerait dormir dehors que chez lui une nuit de plus, mais le brun s’est contenté de se poser devant sa propre maison, imperturbable.

Ce n’est que lorsque la mère de Red vient les accueillir, qu’il comprend qu’il est en train de se faire inviter malgré lui. Il lorgne d’un œil mauvais les escaliers qui mènent jusqu’à la chambre de Red, mais les grimpe en clopinant afin de suivre son ami. Quand ce dernier lui tend une manette de console vidéo, cette dernière visiblement allumée sur un jeu de combat, il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire, et accepte le match.


End file.
